Her Bodyguard
by tiggerptc
Summary: After being betrayed by Blair when they were younger, will Jo be able to protect her now? This is a Jo & Blair story, with other FOL characters included. I own nothing, especially not these characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: The year….1996_

" _Damn you, Jo!_ …Open your eyes!"

Somewhere, in the dark that was her mind, Jo Polniaczek heard the demanding voice calling her. She tried to comply, but, her lids were so heavy and it was much easier to leave them closed.

" **JO!** …Jo…Please!"

The voice was a bit clearer this time and the NYPD detective did her best to clear her head, focus and open her eyes. Jo was getting closer…she could feel it when…

" _Damn it Jo!_ Don't you _dare_ leave me again!"

The voice was clear to Jo now. It was angry, accusatory, demanding and… Jo's eyes fluttered open and, when she was able to focus, she found herself looking into warm, soft brown eyes, with green and gold flecks, that were filled not only with tears, but fear as well.

"Jo? Jo, can you hear me?" Blair begged, choking back the sobs she was trying to keep at bay.

"B-Blair?" Jo murmured, her voice tinged with concern and confusion, her mind was still fuzzy. _What happened? Why was she?_

"Shhh..Joey," Blair said softly. She could no longer stop the tears from running down her cheeks. "Don't move. I've got you."

Only then did Jo realize that Blair was holding her in her arms. The detective was finding it hard to breathe, but the tears on the blonde's face bothered Jo more than her own discomfort. She always hated it when Blair cried. She didn't notice Blair's hand, covered in blood, pressed against the wound in her left side.

"Blair…don't.." Jo tried to lift her hand to touch the blonde's cheek, but, a horrific wave of pain sent the brunette overloaded her head and sent her spiraling towards the darkness again. She could hear Blair begging her not to leave her, but, her last thought before slipping back into the blackness was how they ended up here.

 **Chap 1**

 _About a month earlier…_

With loud music blaring in the background, Jo was letting out her frustrations on the heavy bag that hung in her personal gym. There was more than just a 'sheen' of perspiration on the brunette's toned body, she was _sweating_ \- her tank top and shorts…soaked. She'd started out on the pro-climber, moved on to the free weights and was finishing up her workout with a brutal, yet deliberately choreographed, attack on the big bag.

After graduating from the police academy, Jo had trained for six months at a MMA gym and, since then, made sure to incorporate the training drills she'd learned into her regular routine. In fact, she still made the time to stop at the gym a couple times a week to train with the guys there. A couple of them, on more than one occasion, tried to talk her into joining the women's division of the sport. She'd always laugh them off, saying that she liked her face the way it was.

So focused on the target before her, Jo didn't hear her name being called until the music stopped and she heard the loud " **JO!** " She turned to see her friend of the past fourteen years, and roommate for the past five, standing next to the sound system with a frustrated and partly angry look on her face.

"Nat?!" Jo shouted at the dark red-haired girl. "What are ya doing?"

"Trying to get your attention _obviously_ ," the girl answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Your captain is on the phone." she offered in explanation.

"Yeah?" Jo asked as she turned back to the bag, the resentment in her voice evident as she began pounding the bag. "What's _he_ want?" she asked between hard shots to the bag.

Natalie flinched slightly each time Jo hit the bag. If there was one thing Natalie Green knew for sure, it was that she never wanted to be on the other end of one of those blows and she felt sorry for anyone who ever would be. Nat imagined Jo was picturing her captain's face in front of her at that very moment. She swallowed hard, wishing she hadn't answered the phone. "He wants…" she paused briefly as the brunette gave a particularly vicious kick to the bag, and amended her wording. "…would like you to come to the station," When, after a tense moment, Jo failed to answer, Nat asked warily, "What do I tell him?"

Jo paused for a moment and then walked over to the phone, taking off one of her MMA gloves as she did. "Polniaczek." she said gruffly into the receiver and then listened. Seeing the tension in her friend's posture, Natalie took a small step back. "I'll be there in twenty." Jo said and hung up without waiting for a response.

Natalie moved over to help the intense brunette remove her other glove and the tape on her hands. "You think he's going to re-instate you?" she asked, all air of annoyance gone and replaced with genuine concern.

"Don't know…" Jo answered shaking her head. "…doubt it."

"Well then why would he…?" Nat stopped what she was doing and her eyes grew wide. "You don't think he's going to _fire_ you?" she asked in disbelief. "He-he can't **do** that," she stammered, her own anger rising a bit. "After what you…"

"Nat, calm down," Jo said, cutting her off and then placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I won't know til I get there."

 _At the police station_

Jo took a deep breath when the _'ding'_ announced she'd arrived at the designated floor. Jo released the breath as the elevator doors opened to the squad room that she hadn't set foot in for over three weeks. Jo felt a small wave of relief when she lifted her gaze and saw her partner, Rafael Gallo looking at her.

Gallo was a handsome, light-skinned man of Italian and Hispanic heritage. He stood 6'2" with wavy dark hair, a muscular build and, although he was 12 years Jo's senior, he always had a ready smile for his partner. They'd met when Jo was at the academy and he lectured in one of her classes. He'd been impressed with Jo's intelligence and her eagerness to learn at the time and had kept up with her career. When, after her stint working undercover, she was made a detective, Gallo had asked to be partnered with her. That had been almost four years ago now and he didn't regret a minute of his decision. They'd been in their fair share of close calls, but Jo always had his back.

Gallo couldn't help but smile at Jo's, _'I couldn't care less'_ appearance. She was wearing a well-worn brown leather jacket, a man's long sleeve white Henley, _'Cuz they fit better'_ , faded jeans and black boots. The brunette's hair ran just past her shoulders and had a 'wash and go' shaggy look to it. Her motorcycle helmet hung loosely in her hand.

"Hell must've finally frozen over, for _you_ to be here Polniaczek." he said with a teasing gruffness in his voice as he stood and leaned against his desk.

"Couldn't have…you're still on the job Gallo." she teased back, setting her helmet on his desk and reaching out to shake his hand.

He frowned, dismissing her hand and pulled Jo in for a hug. "Miss you around here…how ya doin?" he asked with genuine concern as he let her go, and looked into her eyes.

"Eh..I'm okay," she said with a small sigh, looking up at him. "I've _passed_ my anger management class." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"That's a good thing, Jo. It gets you one step closer to bein back here." he said encouragingly.

Jo nodded in agreement and smiled. "I know." she said with hopefulness. Rafe Gallo was more than just her partner, he was her mentor and friend. Jo knew Rafe thought she'd gotten a raw deal and had tried to go to bat for her, even though the deck had been stacked against her, but, she appreciated it none the less. Jo's smile faded and her body stiffened, when she glanced around and noticed the other detectives 'eyeing' her.

Seeing the change in her posture, Gallo followed her gaze over his shoulder. "Relax Jo," he said, turning back and touching her arm. "Most all of them are behind you. Those who aren't…are clueless. Forget them."

Jo relaxed at his reassuring tone. If nothing else. Jo knew that Gallo had her back, just like she had his. "So…what's up?" she asked, nodding towards Captain Caldwell's closed office door. Jo tried to peer through the one window, but the blinds were half-closed and she couldn't see much.

Rafe shrugged. "Don't know. Some rich dude, with a hot lookin' blonde trophy on his arm, and some muscle came in looking for the Cap. They were in there for a while, then…next thing I know…Cap is trying to get you on the line and wasn't at all pleased when you didn't pick up." he added grinning slyly.

"Yea..well.." she shrugged. "I _do_ got a life." she answered, returning his grin with one of her own. She looked at the office again. "Still…rich dude.." Jo's voice was serious. "What the hell they want with me?" she muttered, a bit put-off.

Rafe shook his head. "No idea, partner." He was just as much in the dark as Jo was.

Jo nodded again, then walked over to the captain's door, leaving her helmet on Rafe's desk with the unspoken understanding that he'd watch it for her. Letting out a determined sigh, Jo knocked on the door, then entered at the brusque…"Come in"…closing the door behind her.

As Jo had headed for the captain's door, a rookie detective stepped up next to Rafe and both men watched her walk into the office. "Pfftt…so that's the _'hero'_ Polniaczek…she doesn't look that tough," he said, unimpressed by what he saw. "I thought she'd be taller." the younger guy said sarcastically.

"That 'hero'…" Rafe began, in an irritated tone. "..is a hell of a lot tougher than she looks. And…" he turned to look at the younger detective. "…she can kick _your_ ass from one end of this squad room to the other."

Feeling disrespected that Gallo didn't think he was a match for Jo, the young man defended his bruised ego by commenting on the brunette's absence from work for the past month. "Well…at least I'm not dumb enough to get suspended for excessive use of force on a suspect. I heard it was some wealthy guy from the Upper East Side, no less." the detective sneered.

Rafe had heard enough. He turned and stared hard at the smart-ass in front of him, causing the younger man to take a step back. "Yea… _she did_ , Brennan," Rafe scowled at him. "But..what you **_didn't_** hear was that the son of a bitch was abusing young girls…girls under the age of eleven, and he'd been doing it for a while. The guy was just lucky she got to him first," The older detective finished forcefully,and then paused to let his words sink in. Rafe glanced away briefly as he considered something and grinned slightly. "Come to think of it…" he turned his attention back to the young man. "…he would have been better off if it _was_ me that got to him first."

The hard look on Gallo's face caused Brennan to swallow hard as he took another small step back.

"And let me tell you one more thing…" Gallo leaned forward, leveling his gaze on the man. "..I trust my _**partner**_.." he emphasized while pointing to the office. "…with my life. As would any other detective in here," Gallo indicated the rest of the squad room. "J-just get out of my sight, Brennan." The disparaging look that Rafe gave to Brennan as he dismissed him, let the younger man know exactly what the older detective thought of him.

Jo took a small breath before knocking on the Captain Ames' door. At the brusque _'Come in'_ she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Captain Ames stood at his desk, looking very unhappy. Ames was in his late 60's and had career aspirations beyond being a captain. A well-dressed man, around 60, sat in a chair in front of the desk. Jo took note of the tall, burly guy-obviously a bodyguard-standing off to the side.

"Nice of you to join us _Detective_ ," Captain Ames commented dryly, his annoyance at having been kept waiting evident in his voice. Before Jo could answer, he went on. "I'm sure you're familiar with…" he stated pointing to the man sitting in the chair.

"Yea…..I know who he is." Jo answered, cutting him off. "Why am I here?" The tone of her voice made it clear that she didn't care for the guy in the chair and she made no effort to hide the disdain she felt for him.

"Watch your tone Detective!" the captain snarled at Jo, in an attempt to rebuke her. Ames wasn't crazy about her. Sure, she was a damn good cop, but, Jo didn't play the game. She treated all perps the same, no matter what their 'status' in life was. Which was part of the reason she was currently suspended.

"Or what? You gonna suspend me? _Again_?" Jo challenged him. She was tired of the games Ames played. He catered to those who had money and power rather than backing his cops. She knew that if it wasn't for her reputation, Ames would have ditched her a long time ago, but, her conviction rate made him look good and he wasn't about to throw that away. Seeing Ames was about to explode, and knowing it wouldn't help her cause, Jo decided to defuse the situation. "Let's not do this…" she said shaking her head. "…how bout you just tell me why I'm here?"

"You're here…because _I_ asked for you," the man in the suit said, full of self-importance, as he rose. "It's been a long time Joanna." he said reaching out his hand. He'd been impressed that Jo had kept the war of words with Ames from escalating without, technically, backing down.

 _Pffftt. Not long enough._ Jo thought, at the insincere smile on David Warner's face. It infuriated her so much, Jo wanted to reach out and smack him. Instead, she chose to ignore him and his outstretched hand. "You called me in for this?" Jo looked past him and directed her question to the captain, who was still scowling at her.

"Yes," Ames said sternly. "Mr. Warner is here looking for our help…more specifically _your_ help Detective." he said, then turned to David.

Grudgingly, Jo followed his gaze. "And, just _why_ would you want _my_ help, David?" she asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice. She noticed with satisfaction the flush of anger that tinted Warner's face.

"It's _**Mr. Warner**_ , Detective," Ames corrected her harshly. "Remember that."

David smiled smugly. He didn't like being ignored or disrespected, especially by the likes of Jo Polniaczek.

Seeing the smug smile on Warner's face, Jo looked to her captain "People _**I**_ respect…" then glanced back at David. "…I call _Mister_." Jo smiled to herself as David's face flushed again.

Captain Ames was getting frustrated. "Can we just get down to it? You wanted to know why you're here, right?" he directed the last question to Jo. She was a bit leery, but nodded. It was obvious that there was some kind of 'history' between Jo and David Warner, but, for the sake of his career, Ames needed to at least try to get Polniaczek to work with the wealthy businessman with as little trouble as possible. "Okay, then why don't you both take a seat?" he suggested pointing to the chairs.

David, reluctantly, backed down. He hated giving in to the rude, arrogant woman, but, he also knew, if this went his way, the smug look would be wiped off Jo's face and she'd learn her place like she had before. "Of course Captain…" he said graciously, flashing him a small smile. "..let's get to it." David didn't sit, but he did retreat a few steps.

Jo stayed where she was.

Captain Ames sat on the corner of his desk and directed his attention to David. "Mr. Warner?" Ames motioned for him to proceed.

David looked at Jo. "In the past month and a half..I have been the recipient of some angry hate mail…a couple of which have been death threats."

Jo couldn't help the slight smirk that touched her lips, but she did resist voicing any of the retorts that flashed through her mind. Instead, she looked at Ames then back to Warner. "I'm sure the feds are investigating the threats…so I don't get what you could possibly want from me."

"Yes…you're right." David agreed. "The FBI is looking into the threats," he paused for what he himself thought was dramatic affect. "What I want from _you_ …is to act as a bodyguard."

There was a moment of tense silence in the room, before Jo let out a cold hard laugh. "A bodyguard? For you?" Jo asked, her tone equal parts sarcasm and disbelief. "Thanks..but no thanks," she said shaking her head, pleased at the irritated look on Warner's face. She looked David in the eye " _I'm_ a cop," she said indignantly. "I work for the people of this city…not for some rich….."

" _De-tective_ …" Ames said warningly.

Jo paused, then... "Tell me _Davey_ …where did you even get such an idea?" she asked.

"You made quite a name for yourself a few years back, saving that _dignitary_ and all…"

"I was just doing my job," Jo said interrupting him. "Not a big deal."

"Maybe so…" David brushed off her modesty. "…the man was of…questionable principles..shall we say…and yet you saved him. Surely you could…"

"No..I _couldn't_ ," Jo cut him off again. "That? Back then?…Was my job as a police officer…but for you?" she didn't hide her dislike for the idea. "Besides…you're already covered," Jo said as she made her way over to where the bodyguard was standing, stopping about a foot in front of him. "Ex-military? Marines? Seals?" she asked the guy who stood not only a half-foot taller than her, but probably had a hundred pounds on her. Jo caught the small surprised expression of the man as he ever so slightly tipped his head. "Right," Jo nodded, then offered her hand. "Thank you for your service…Mr..?"

"His name is Jackson, not that it matters who he is," David Warner interjected. "The point is…"

Jo ignored David and continued to hold out her hand.

"Jackson, Steve Jackson," the man replied taking Jo's hand in his own, impressed at the grip she had. He had to admit, he was a bit taken aback by the brunette when she walked in the room and didn't quite know what to make of her. Jo Polniaczek didn't look like much, but, he also knew looks could be deceiving. Steve had run a background check on Jo and was impressed with what he read. The way she'd handled herself, Ames and David Warner, since she'd come into the room, only served to reinforce his opinion. It was obvious, Jo wasn't the type to be easily intimidated.

Jo smiled warmly. "Well…thank you again, Mr. Jackson for your service. Well…your _military_ service anyway," she said as she winked while nodding towards David. Jo grinned at the small up-tick at the corner of Jackson's mouth as she released his hand. "Ya got all the protection ya need right here," she said over her shoulder to David. "Ya don't need my help."

"I agree…I am very well protected," David answered. "But, it's not me you'd be guarding."

"It would be _me_ , Jo."

Jo closed her eyes at the involuntary shiver the soft voice sent through her. For a brief second, she was back in Peekskill, in the house she shared with Mrs. G, Natalie, Tootie and... _Blair_. Jo knew the moment she'd walked in the room and got a whiff of the perfume, _Aviance_ , who the 'hot lookin blonde' was. The brunette knew from experiences, that no other woman 'wore' that perfume the same way. It was if it was made just for the blonde. Rafe was wrong…she wasn't Warner's latest trophy, no…she was more important than that….she was his daughter. _Blair_. There was a time, it felt like a lifetime ago, that Jo would have done anything… _anything_ to protect Blair….but that was then…this is now. Taking a small breath, Jo opened her eyes. "Not interested."

Steve Jackson noticed that Jo's voice was hard, but not quite as cold as it had been just moments before. Also, having caught the brief flash of pain in the brunette's green eyes before they became hard again, Jackson wondered if there was some kind of history between the two women, more than just being roommates at one time. Especially, since Blair's eyes hadn't left the brunette since Jo had entered the room.

"Mr. Jackson is more than capable of procuring someone to baby-sit your daughter," Jo said as she turned to look at David, completely ignoring the woman who sat on the other side of the room. Jo turned to her captain. "If there's nothing else?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she started for the office door.

"I'm sure Mr. Jackson can find someone…" David said, stepping in front of Jo, blocking her. He wasn't going to be brushed off so easily. "..but… _you_ know the ' _underbelly_ ' of this city better than _anyone_ he could possibly find for the job."

Steve Jackson could tell by his boss's tone and Jo's reaction to it, that Warner was insulting the young woman. David Warner was a 'prick'…no two ways about it. Jackson had seen enough in his time of guarding the business mogul to figure that out. The problem was..he was hired to protect him. He just hoped he didn't have to protect Warner from Jo. Steve had quickly come to respect her after reading the file he had on her and in the brief time they've spent in the office together. He tensed though at the slightly aggressive posture the brunette's took.

"Very true, _**Dave**_ ," Jo said as she took a step forward. "So that's why I'm sure you really don't want someone…low-rent, low-class…like me…being her, your _precious_ princess's, bodyguard." The cold harshness of Jo's words was felt by everyone in the room and, even had David Warner taking a small step back.

Any question Jackson had of a deeper connection between the girls was erased by the tone of the brunette's statement and the uncomfortable look that flashed across Warner's face.

"Didn't think so." Jo said with a cold smirk, then took a step around him and headed for the door.

David Warner had had enough of this… _girl_ …and her disrespectful attitude. He wasn't about to let Jo walk away and make him look like a fool. David prided himself on getting what he wanted and he had one more card up his sleeve. "So…you'd rather pass up the chance to get back on the force than to help me…us…Jo?" he asked to her back, a hint of overconfidence in his voice, and an overly smug smile on his face. The brunette paused, her hand on the doorknob. Having her attention, David went on. "You know…with a well-placed word from someone in my position, you'd be back here in no time."

Jo slowly turned around to face David and Captain Ames could see the fire in her eyes. _Crap_ , he thought. She walked over and stopped within a few feet of David. " _You're_ …gonna put in a good word…for _me_?" Jo asked harshly, sneering at him in disbelief.

David smiled arrogantly as he nodded, totally missing the tone of the question or her expression. "Of course. I know how much you _need_ this job and it'd be my _pleasure_ to help you get it back."

Jo looked at him with contempt. "If it'd give you pleasure…helpin me… _forget_ it," she sneered, then turned her back on him.

"Now just a damn minute!" David said angrily, as he grabbed Jo's arm, pulling on it.

Jo spun around, her eyes flashed with anger, her arm and fist cocked. " _Don't you eveh touch me_!" she practically growled at him causing Warner to take a step back.

The tone of her voice and her aggressive posture, had Jackson taking his own step forward. Jo noticed immediately, relaxed her stance slightly and with a look, let Steve know she wasn't going to harm his boss. Even though Jo had completed her A.M. course, Captain Ames wasn't so sure…. " _Polniaczek_ …" he said with a cautionary tone, but Jo ignored him. She was so focused on Warner that she seemed oblivious to her captain.

"Let me explain a few things to you… _Dave_.." Jo said taking a small step forward, her tone still harsh. "…first of all, if I wanted a 'word' to get myself back on the force, I'da called the dignitary whose life I saved. Cuz, frankly, he's a hell of a lot more important than you," she said sneeringly. "Secondly, you still see me as some interloper who dared think she could be part of your precious hoighty-toity world. You thought I never belonged there and that I wouldn't amount to much. Well let me tell you…you know **nothing** of who I am or who I've become. Oh, and just so you know..I don't _**need**_ this job…." she said sneeringly. "I _want_ this job because it lets me help the everyday people out there," she said proudly. "not just some arrogant snob. So…" she took one step closer. "You can take your offer and shove it…."

" _ **JO**_!" Ames said firmly.

"…where the sun don't shine!" Jo finished, then turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

David Warner stared blankly at the closed door Jo had just gone through, not understanding what had just happened and how things had gone so wrong. His confusion quickly turned to anger. He had her…she needed this job…how dare she walk out on him like that? "What the hell was that?" he asked as he turned to look at Ames. "How could you let her just storm out like that? Get _her_ back!" he demanded.

Ames shook his head, pissed that Polniaczek had ruined this opportunity for him, but he should have known this was going to happen. The captain was stupid to think he could impress David Warner and, get Jo off suspension without appearing to give in to her. He'd forgotten that Jo could have easily gone over his head and gotten her job back. She hadn't though…because Jo played by the rules.

"Get her back **now**!" David demanded again.

Captain Ames shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Warner…" he said walking to the door. "..but it's not going to happen. Like she said…Jo doesn't _need_ this job. That's what makes her so damn good and so damn frustrating."

"I-I don't understand. How can she not need the job?" David asked frustrated.

"Polniaczek has money, okay?" Ames said angrier than he intended. "She does not _need_ this job…she doesn't need _any_ job. She chooses to be a cop." Ames took a breath and let it out, attempting to calm himself. "Look…" he started, opening the office door. "…Jo Polniaczek doesn't need your help, doesn't need your money and she isn't coming back." he said holding the door open, subtly ushering Warner, his daughter and the bodyguard out the of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe Gallo knew by the loud voices he'd heard coming from inside the captain's office and the way Jo had stormed out of there that, whatever the meeting was about, it had not gone well. He only hoped that Jo still had her job.

"Hey…you okay?" he finally asked after letting Jo pace a bit in front of his desk for a bit.

It took a moment for her to respond to the question. "What?" she asked confused as she stopped to look at him.

"You okay?" he asked again, a bit more concerned, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes before Jo even answered.

"Honestly?" she asked, and then turned as the captain's door opened, and the small group came out with Ames trailing. For a brief moment, green eyes met deep brown and a feeling of being eighteen again and all the feelings Jo had had then swept through the brunette. She shook her head, breaking eye contact and turned to Rafe. "No…no, I'm not okay," she said. "Ride down with me?"

Rafe had only seen that look in Jo's eyes once before and he immediately agreed. "Sure, Jo," he said, giving her a small smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Jo sighed and gave a small smile in return, before the two headed for the elevators.

Blair Warner felt a familiar pain in her heart as she watched Jo leave the squad room. Her eyes hadn't left the brunette from the time Jo entered Ames's office until she stormed out, and, during that time, Blair had been both impressed and scared watching her former…friend. The brunette had an attitude, just like she'd had when Blair had first met Jo as a teenager, but this Jo was different…harder. Her Jo would never have talked to Blair's father the way she had today. Well…not as forcefully at least. Blair sighed softly. The brunette wasn't 'her Jo' anymore. She hadn't been for a long time now. Blair didn't understand why Jo seemed to despise her so much that the Bronx native didn't even look at her. After all, Blair was the one that should be angry. _She wouldn't even acknowledge my presence_ , the blonde thought. And yet, Blair knew Jo was aware of her even before the heiress had spoken. Blair could feel it. Then, there was that look just now. There seemed to be just as much pain and sadness in Jo's soft green eyes as Blair felt were in her own. _What if there was? You heard her, she said no._ Blair thought. _But…what if…?_ Her father's voice brought Blair out of her thoughts.

"I have to say, Captain…I am not at all happy with what happened here today. I was under the impression you had more 'control' over Miss Polniaczek," David said, irritated. "With the attitude she showed in there, it's no wonder she's suspended. Perhaps she shouldn't be a part of the NYPD at all? Maybe I should speak to someone with more…authority..than _you_?" David asked.

Warner's not so subtle insinuation wasn't lost on Ames. "If you feel it necessary, Mr. Warner..." Ames responded in a tone that David couldn't tell whether it was acquiescing or condescending. "…but, Detective Polniaczek is a very good cop, with an outstanding record of convictions, that has both the police chief and the mayor very happy," Ames told him. The captain didn't mind playing the 'game', but he also knew when to fold. "But, please, do what you feel is in _your_ best interest," he smiled cordially. "Now…if you'll excuse me?" Ames said as he nodded, effectively dismissing David Warner, and returned to his office.

" _This_ is **not** over." David fumed as he took his daughter by the arm and headed to the elevators. Steve Jackson couldn't help the small smirk that played across his lips as he followed his boss.

"So…that was _'The'_ Blair, huh?" Rafe asked Jo, a hint of sympathy in his voice, as they stood by her motorcycle outside the precinct.

"Yea…" Jo said with a tired sigh, staring at the two limos parked nearby. "..that was her."

"And that _prick_ Warner actually had the balls to ask you to _guard her_?" Rafe asked disbelievingly, but with an angry undertone. He knew about Blair from a story Jo had told him a few years back, when his partner had had one too many drinks. Jo had been so deeply in love with the girl, that the brunette believed Blair was her soul mate. Something had happened though, that made Jo walk away and never look back. She never said what it was, but, Rafe knew the other girl's father had played a role in the breakup. Rafe had no idea that Jo's Blair, was actually Blair Warner…the only child of David Warner, one of the wealthiest men in the city.

"I can't believe the nerve of that bastard," he said shaking his head. He knew Jo was tough, stubborn and had a mean temper, but…he also knew that she was a kind, loyal, and upstanding young woman, that would do anything for the people she cared about. Rafe sometimes saw Jo as a younger sister, and it hurt him to see her looking so lost. "..but, you said 'no',…yea?" he asked her.

Jo sighed again before she answered. "Ya know..there was a time…I woulda stood in front of a train for her…but now?" The sadness in her voice, evident. "I..I just couldn't. There's no way I could…" she stopped as Blair, David and Jackson exited the precinct and walked towards the two limos. They headed for the limo closest to them, where Monica, Blair's mother, and a blonde girl around 8 - 10 years old stood waiting. Jo couldn't help but smile when Blair bent over slightly to hug the girl who smiled up excitedly at her. But, Jo also noticed how much the girl resembled Blair and a new wave of sadness passed through her. _Of course she looks like Blair. After all she..._ Jo's thoughts were interrupted and, she felt a bit self-conscious when the little girl looked at her expectantly, and asked loud enough for everyone to hear… "Super Jo's going to protect you, right Blair?" The disappointment and sadness Jo saw in warm brown eyes when Blair briefly looked at her, hit Jo like a punch to the gut.

Blair knew Jo had heard Bailey's question - everyone had - and she didn't care. She actually hoped the brunette felt guilty, when Jo saw Blair shake her head and say "No." Blair opened her mouth to explain why the brunette wasn't, when, as Jo would say.. _'All hell broke loose.'_ With a scared look on her face, Bailey pointed at Jo, who was charging at them yelling " ** _Down!_** " At the same time, Blair heard loud popping sounds and her mother screaming. Instinctively, Blair wrapped Bailey in her arms, just before strong arms grabbed her and took them to the ground. Shaking with fright, Blair felt Jo's body on top of her, effectively shielding both her and Bailey. An apprehensive, yet fairly calm voice was speaking softly in her ear… "Just stay down…I've got you."….and, in that instant, as she took in the unmistakable scent of _Irish Spring_ and leather, Blair knew she would be okay - they would both be okay. They were protected and…she relaxed.

Distracted by the driver of the first limo, Steve Jackson saw Jo charging at Blair and feared the worst, but, in the same instant, Steve heard what she was yelling and heard the gunfire coming from the street. He reached David, who was holding Monica, and pushed them to the pavement, using the limo as cover.

In those few crazy moments that seemed to last forever, Blair did her best to calm Bailey, who was whimpering in the older girl's arms. She assured the younger girl that Jo would keep them safe. Much too soon for her, Blair felt Jo's weight shift off of her and she heard the brunette asking if they were alright, if they were hurt. Blair turned her head and gazed into beautiful green eyes that were full of concern and a touch of fear, and she felt her heart flutter. The blonde sighed to herself, no one but Jo Polniaczek had ever had that effect on her.

"Are you okay?" Blair heard Jo demand again. Smiling softly, she answered.. "Yes…we're okay." Blair saw a split second of doubt, then relief and…tenderness, before the green eyes turned cold again and Jo stood up. Blair's heart sank a bit, when, before she and Bailey could get to their feet, Jo was yelling to her partner while running to her motorcycle. Then…Jo was gone.

Riding up in the elevator, Jo sighed heavily as she leaned against the back wall of the car, unconsciously tapping on her helmet. How could her 'street sense' have let her down? How did she not notice the car parked at the corner across from the station? Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. _Cuz you let your guard down, because of her…that's why,_ she mentally berated herself. _You let her in your head…she's the past…move on._ Jo shook her head, hoping it would help get her mind together before….

The doors opened to the squad room and the chaos Jo saw there. Her only solace, was that the main lobby had been worse. Jo was barely out of the elevator, when the young girl she'd seen earlier with Blair was wrapped around her waist, holding tight. Jo winced slightly at the contact.

Jo ignored the other adults, throwing questions at her trying to get her attention and instead, focused on the girl. "Hey…" she said softly, gently pulling back and reached down to tilt the girl's chin up. "You okay?" she asked looking into hauntingly familiar brown eyes.

It took a second, but the girl nodded. "Y-yes…" she said a bit timidly. "…cuz of you. You protected us." she added before wrapping her arms around Jo's waist again.

With her free hand, Jo lightly rubbed the girl's back. "Awww…I didn't do that much…everyone's ok, that's all that matters," Jo said in a calming voice. She gently nudged the girl to get her to look up. "So, since yer glued to me..ya wanna tell me your name?" she asked with a slight grin.

The girl gave Jo a small smile. "I'm Bailey Warner…Blair's my sister."

Jo tensed briefly. _I should have known,_ she thought to herself. "Ah-ha…well…I'm Jo, Bailey." she smiled back.

"I know…" Bailey said a bit more excited, her smile bigger. "You're 'Super' Jo! I saw you in the papers!"

"Yeah…well…" Jo stammered, a bit embarrassed. "…not everyone here thinks I am. Here…" The brunette had maneuvered over to where Blair was sitting. "…how bout you sit with yer sister again?" Jo asked while setting her helmet on the desk. With just a look, an unspoken question passed between the detective and the blonde, and Blair nodded. Though it annoyed Jo that she was having these feelings, a small sense of relief passed through her at knowing Blair was, for sure, uninjured. The faintest of smiles crossed Jo's lips.

If Bailey hadn't been sitting on her lap when the doors of the elevator opened and Jo stepped out, Blair knew she would have been the one with her arms wrapped around the brunette. Instead, Blair watched as her sister leapt up and ran to Jo, latching on to the detective's waist. She watched Jo talk gently to her sister, while ignoring those around them, and then, allowed Bailey to cling to her as Jo moved towards where Blair was sitting. She'd also noticed how Jo winced when Bailey first hugged the Bronx native, and it made Blair curious, but the brunette appeared to be okay after.

Frustrated by Jo's disregard for the questions she was being asked, Captain Ames grabbed the brunette's arm and turned her towards him. "Polniaczek! You want to tell me what the hell happened out there and why the hell you took off like that?" he demanded furiously.

Jo pulled her arm away and leveled her gaze at him. "What that was… ** _sir_**.." she started, disrespect in her tone. "…was an attempt on Warner's life in front of this _damn_ precinct! I 'took off' with the intention of catching the perps. I was doing my job!" she finished angrily.

"Yea?" Ames questioned, scowling at her. "And how did _that_ turn out?" he asked cynically.

Returning his look with her own sneer, Jo answered. "Well…considering my bike doesn't have a siren, lights or radio, it was kinda hard to pursue them through traffic without putting civilians in danger. Besides the fact, without my _gun_ …" she stressed the word. "…or shield, there wasn't much I could do if I caught them anyway, was there?" she asked defiantly.

Ames, felt the eyes upon them, as the whole squad room had fallen silent at the exchange between the two. He knew Jo was right. There wasn't much she could have done and it was better not to have put more innocent lives in danger, he took the slightest of steps back.

Seeing the agreement in Ames eyes, and that he relaxed his posture, Jo did the same. "Look Cap. I'm sorry I went off on you like that. I guess I'm still a bit…wired," she offered.

"It's okay," Ames nodded. He saw in Jo's eyes that she was offering a way for both of them to save face. "It's a stressful situation. It was a smart move Detective, not to endanger anyone else." he agreed.

Jo let out the smallest sigh. Ames could have taken advantage of her apology, but didn't. "So…" Jo asked as she looked at the others that were involved. "…is everyone alright? Was anyone hurt?"

"The driver of the second limo..the one we were by…was hit." Rafe answered.

Jo frowned. "Yea? How bad? Family notified?" she asked.

"He's in surgery," Steve Jackson spoke up, nodding. "I notified his family." He was taken with the sincere concern in Jo's voice.

"Who cares about that?" David interjected. "What about…?"

"David!" Monica muttered harshly at the same time Jo cut him off.

"I care!" Jo shot him an angry look. "His job was to drive a car…not get shot at."

Monica Warner was impressed by Jo and her ability to shut her ex-husband down. She couldn't think of another person who could do that to David. Monica also knew she wasn't the only one captivated by the one-time hoodlum. Of course, Bailey was, but also her older daughter's eyes hadn't left Jo since she'd gotten off the elevator. But, it was the non-verbal communication that Jo and Blair shared, even after all this time, that Monica found interesting.

"Okay…settle down," Captain Ames said holding up his hands. He directed his order mostly to Jo, as Warner had already shrunk back slightly. "What do we have on the suspect's car?" he asked looking at his detectives.

"Sorry Cap…" Rafe shrugged. "I went to cover Karen and Tori from Records when Jo yelled her warning."

Frowning, Jo questioned herself.. _Karen and Tori were out there? Damn! How did I not see them?_

" _Polniaczek_?" Ames asked just a bit impatiently, nudging her.

"What? Oh…right..sorry.." Jo shook her head, still frowning. "…late model Ford Torino...`76 or `77... souped up motor…very dark blue, possibly black…first letters of the plate…KYH…one shooter for sure, but from the sound of the shots…more likely two," Jo rattled off the info in a distracted tone. She was still thinking how she missed the other women standing out front.

While the Warners stared at her, mouths agape, Jo looked at the bodyguard. "Ya get anything else, Steve?"

Amazed himself at all that Jo had picked up, he shook his head. "No…" he thought a moment about the gunfire. "..but I do think you're right about two shooters."

Captain Ames looked at Rafe. "Okay, Gallo…let's get a run on the plates and see if we get a match to a Torino," Then, looking at the other detectives in the room, he added. "Let's find out if anyone else was able to track these guys and also…put some feelers out..make sure this wasn't an attempt on _us_." Ames stressed the word. He actually was referring to Jo, but an attempt on one cop - was an attempt on them all.

"On it" Rafe answered, turning to his computer and grinning to himself. Neither he or the captain were surprised by Jo's recall abilities. He and the other detectives quickly got to work.

Jo turned to her boss. "Ya know Cap.." She'd barely gotten the words out when.. . "Bailey! You're bleeding!" Monica wailed in panic. Jo looked at the younger girl and, sure enough, there was a blood stain on the girl's right side, that Monica had spotted when Bailey shifted on Blair's lap.

"Where are you hurt?" Monica asked as she swept in, pulled Bailey from her sister's lap and ran her hands over the girl.

"Mom…mom! Stop!" Bailey managed to push Monica's hands away. "I'm not hurt."

"If you're not hurt…then where did..?" Monica started to ask, then looked toward Blair, fearing she was the one who was injured. Instead, she saw Blair, ashen faced with a look of dread, staring at Jo.

Unnerved by Blair's stare, Jo looked down and caught sight of a small red patch peeking out beneath her jacket. Jo took off her jacket, wincing in pain, as she exposed a larger patch of red. "Shit!" she muttered. _Guess it wasn't a muscle pull_ , she groaned to herself as she gently probed her side, trying to determine the size of the wound.

"How bad?" Ames asked in an even tone. Jo was one of the toughest cops he'd ever known and knew she didn't take to coddling.

"Not too bad…" she answered, reaching into the desk drawer for a gauze pad and tape. "..a few stitches probably," she added, carefully lifting her shirt. "This will do for now. I.." Before Jo could finish, Blair stood in front of her.

"Give me that…" the blonde said firmly, as she took the bandaging from Jo. "..you can't do it yourself," she said in explanation to the brunette's questioning gaze, but Jo caught the tremor in Blair's voice. "Hold up your shirt." Blair directed her, not able to look Jo in the eye, because of the anxiousness she was already feeling.

A slight shiver ran through Jo as the blonde's, slightly trembling, hands affixed the bandage to her side. Standing this close, the smell of Blair's perfume clouded Jo's mind. Mentally shaking her head, Jo re-focused and continued her conversation with Ames. "Ya know the feds are gonna get involved now," she said frowning at him. "They're gonna wanna take over."

"You're right…we are"

The voice came from behind them as Blair put the last piece of tape on Jo's injury. The blonde was this close to letting her fingers trail over soft skin, when Jo abruptly dropped her shirt and turned to the woman behind them.

"Finn…I shoulda known," Jo said scowling, but with a slight grin. "Here ya are…slummin again. Ya always gotta get in our business?"

"Perhaps if you'd stop getting shot…I wouldn't have to, Polcat." Finn answered with a sarcastic tone, but playfulness in her eyes.

"Eh…you feds are too uptight. Ya need to live dangerously once in awhile. Walk on the wild side," Jo smirked.

Finn gave a small nod. "Hmmm…maybe. It's been a while since I…got wild," she said eyeing Jo, with an appreciative look.

The sly, knowing grin and slight blush on Jo's face at this 'Finn' person's comments, had Blair timidly stepping back to where her mother and Bailey were. The banter and looks that passed between the two women brought back memories that caused an ache and sadness in the blonde's heart. With her head down, Blair took a furtive look at the woman, who seemed more than professionally familiar with Jo. Finn had short, light brown hair and blue eyes with a petite build, but, was roughly the same height as Jo . She was dressed in the standard dark blue pantsuit of government agents. Blair also noted that Finn could be considered…attractive. But, what really bothered the heiress, was that Finn had used a nickname for Jo. _How dare she? I'm the only one who should be calling Jo anything but her name._ Blair thought. But, then the voice of reason spoke up. _But, Jo isn't yours to call anything anymore. She's moved on…and so have you._

Once again, her daughter's reaction to Jo wasn't lost on Monica. First, when Blair realized the brunette had been shot, the pale look of her face. Then, tending to Jo's wound, she saw how Blair trembled, as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Monica had even noticed how Blair's fingers had momentarily lingered near Jo's side. And now? The way Blair shyly shrank back, almost…embarrassed, as if she were a third wheel, bothered the older woman. Ever since the 'incident' at the beginning of Blair's second year at Langley, her daughter hadn't been the same. She'd become...passive...indifferent…not her usual 'center of attention' self. Blair seemed only to be going through the motions of life. No, Monica didn't like her daughter's new demeanor at all, and she blamed her ex-husband for it. Blair needed to get her fire…her passion back. As she watched Blair now, surreptitiously assessing Agent Finn, Monica was sure she saw a hint of jealousy in Blair's eyes, maybe a some anger as well. Monica sighed. _Maybe he was wrong? Maybe she really was good for Blair?_ The older woman thought.

"Agent Finley," Ames spoke up, interrupting the two officers informal exchange. "While it's nice to see you again, I hope my detective is wrong about the reason for your visit." He said in a tight professional tone.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Finn answered shaking her head, her own posture becoming more businesslike. "But, she's right. The FBI is taking over…"

"Now wait a damn minute!" Jo cut in, her anger rising. "This is _our_ case. You can't just come in here and…"

"Polniaczek!" Ames said sternly.

"No Cap! The shooting happened on our turf! She can't just…"

" _ **Your**_ turf?" Finn said in a mocking tone. "This isn't the Bronx and we aren't some hoodlum gangs fighting over some low-rent neighborhood. _This_ is real life!" she said with a mix of anger and condescension. It took Finn less than thirty seconds to realize what she'd said and how wrong it was to say it to Jo. The brunette's face was flushed and her green eyes were filled with fire.

Blair watched as Jo's stance changed to one filled with fury, her body tensed and she clenched her fists tightly at her sides. Blair had seen that look herself, and knew better than anyone the influence Jo's past had on the decisions the brunette had made when she was younger. That past had given Jo a 'code' to live by. The fact that this Finn had royally pissed Jo off, gave Blair a small thrill.

"You're right…this _is_ real life," Jo said in a low voice, her cold hard stare fixed on Finn. "I guess it _is_ a good thing we aren't hoodlums… _anymore_." She almost snarled as she stressed the last word.

She may have felt bad about her choice of words, and, Jo's glare was intimidating, but Finn had a job to do and she wasn't going to back down. "Good…." she answered, standing her ground. "Then you understand why…"

"I don't understand a _**damn**_ thing!" Jo said angrily. "I…"

"JO! That's enough!" Ames said forcefully, stopping her tirade. "I'm sure we can discuss this Agent Finn?" he asked, motioning to his office.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but there's nothing to discuss," Finn replied, shaking her head. "I have my orders. The Director was very clear…"

"Ya know what? The hell with your orders and the Director," Jo countered angrily. "This is our case! You can.."

"POLNIACZEK! SHUT UP!" Ames snapped. His voice was loud, harsh and angry. It stopped Jo cold. He was just as upset as she was, but her attitude wasn't helping.

The squad room was silent again as everyone stared at the trio.

Surprised at first by Ames' outburst, Jo took a deep breath and fixed her hard gaze on him. "Screw this," she hissed angrily. "I don't need this shit. Ya want _this_ case? _Take it_." she directed at Finn. Her words came out as hard as a slap. Jo then looked at Ames. "What the hell do **_I_** care…I'm suspended anyway. I'm outta here."

Jo turned, stormed back to her desk, threw her jacket on and grabbed her helmet. She'd only gotten a few steps when a hand grabbed her arm and she heard… " **NO!** You can't go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I hope this chap was worth the wait.**

 _Jo turned, stormed back to her desk, threw her jacket on and grabbed her helmet. She'd only gotten a few steps when a hand grabbed her arm and she heard… "_ _ **NO!**_ _You can't go!"_

Had it been anyone else, Jo would have yanked her arm away with a nasty retort, but, after what the girl had just gone through, Jo couldn't do that to her. Instead, her demeanor relaxed and, sighing, Jo turned around. "Bailey…ya gotta let me go," she said softly. "I'm…"

"No, Jo…" the girl said, looking at her with a mix of disappointment and pleading in her eyes. "…you have to protect Blair. She needs you. You're the only one who can…"

"No, Bailey…I'm not," Jo answered calmly, as she shook her head slightly. "The FBI…they can take care of.."

"No!" Bailey interrupted, determinedly holding on to Jo's arm, a hint of anger in her voice. "David came here for _you_. He wanted _you_ to protect Blair, not the FBI. He asked for you, Jo," The girl then turned to David and demanded. "Isn't that right? Tell them…tell them you wanted Jo to protect Blair, cuz you knew that she would. And," the girl said with boldness. "she has already. She kept Blair safe, she kept _me_ safe."

David stared at Bailey as he thought about what she'd said. He'd already been thinking about it. Despite turning him down and walking away, Jo had not only called out a warning, she'd also covered his daughter's body with her own, and, though it had only grazed her, she took a bullet in the process.

Agent Rachel Finley could see the wheels turning in the tycoon's head and quickly spoke up. "Mr. Warner, while what Detective Polniaczek did was admirable…"

"No, Agent Finley…" David stopped her with a raise of his hand. "Bailey's right," He looked at Jo with an evaluating gaze. Despite what had happened in their past, the brunette _would_ keep Blair safe. Though she might argue the point, David knew Jo's concern for Blair's well-being went beyond _'_ _Doing her job'_. He turned back to Finn. "I came here specifically for Detective Polniaczek's help in guarding my daughter. And today, she more than proved herself capable of doing just that," His attention returned to Jo. "I'd be very grateful if you would agree to take the job."

Jo eyed him warily. Sure, David's tone had changed and he seemed to be looking at her with…respect. Still, Jo wasn't sure she could trust him or if she even wanted to. Besides that, there was…Blair. Jo knew what it meant to be a bodyguard. It was a 24/7 job and, she didn't know if she could bear being that close to the woman who once meant the world to her. Jo looked at the blonde who was watching her…waiting for Jo's answer…her expressive brown eyes, filled with hope and uncertainty.

Jo's hesitance in answering, gave Finn the opportunity to protest the idea once again and suggest that she, David and Ames, discuss the matter further in the captain's office.

Jo stared blankly as the three went into the office, then felt Bailey tugging at her arm again.

"Come on Jo," Bailey smiled at her. "David will straighten things out, you'll see. And then, you'll be watching over Blair."

Numbly, Jo let the younger girl pull her back to her desk, only to shake her head in wonder as Bailey then went to sit with Blair again.

"She's something….that kid," Rafe said, nudging Jo. "The way she worked you and Warner?" he added with a small grin. "But tell me…" he looked at her questioningly. "..why are you so bent about losing a job you didn't want to begin with?" Rafe asked with a raised brow.

" _Shut up_ ," Jo scowled at him, but knew Rafe was right. Why the hell was she so upset? And why did she pause instead of just saying _'_ _No'_ again to David? "Aren't you supposed to be tracking that plate information?" she asked harshly, which only made Rafe chuckle.

"Now Jo, that's no way to treat your partner."

Jo looked up and a small smile formed on her lips. A reddish-blonde haired woman in a lab coat walked up to Gallo's desk. "Give me a break, Casey. If you had to put up with him, you'd treat him the same way," Jo offered in her defense. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your partner, Detective Gallo, called me." she said grinning at Rafe. "That's why you should be nice to him," the woman answered as she moved closer to Jo. "I should have known if there was a shooting, you'd be involved, Polniaczek. All right,...sit up on the desk and lift your shirt," she said sternly.

"He called the M.E.? I ain't dead!…C'mon Casey…not here," Jo blushed slightly as she pushed the woman's hands away from the hem of her shirt.

"Not here? Fine…you want to do it in the morgue?" Casey asked.

"Like you haven't heard _that_ before, huh Jo?" Rafe asked smiling, while Jo glared at him.

"Watch it, Rafe," Casey said harshly, pointing a finger at him. "Come on then," she waved at Jo as she turned to go.

"No…no…here's fine," Jo stopped her. Jo hated the morgue even more than she hated hospitals, unless she was working a case. Then, she could focus on the victim. "Here…" she said, as she slowly lifted up her shirt so Casey could examine the wound. "It's not even _that_ bad," Jo emphasized, trying to downplay her injury as she lifted her shirt, while continuing to glare at Rafe.

"Hey…you're the one who mentioned stitches," he replied, with a slight grin on his face and his hands raised in defense.

Jo just shook her head at him as Casey carefully removed the bandage. "No anesthetic, I'm guessing?" she asked looking at the wound. When Jo shook her head _'_ _No'_ , Casey 'tsked' and said.. "Okay…hold still..this is going to sting some."

While Bailey watched, fascinated by Jo's toughness, Monica and Blair both winced in sympathy when Jo grimaced a little, as Casey stitched the brunette's side. Monica turned her eyes to Blair as the M.E. finished her work, and, once again, saw scowl of anger and a hint of jealousy on her daughter's face as Casey ran her fingers over Jo's skin.

"These should do. They'll dissolve in about a week, maybe less. Until then… **no** strenuous workouts. Got it?" Casey said, pulling down Jo's shirt.

"Yea..yea.." Jo muttered. "I know the drill."

"I'm serious, Jo. I _know_ you," Casey emphasized. Then, not letting go of Jo's shirt, she moved a step closer. "Besides.." she grinned. "you still owe me a night out, and….I intend on collecting," she said with a smirk and a wiggle of her brow, bringing a hint of color to the brunette's cheeks. As she turned to go, she ordered Jo's partner, "Watch her, Rafe," as she passed by, quite pleased with herself, that she had gotten Jo Polniaczek to blush.

"Yes, ma'am," Rafe answered grinning mischievously at Jo, and the blush that touched her cheeks. "Damn, Jo…" he started when Casey was out of earshot, a hint of awe in his voice. "How do you get all these women…?"

" _Not now_ , Rafe," Jo cut him off, her eyes indicating Blair and her mother. "Have ya got anything on the plate yet?" she asked, easing off her desk and stepping towards him.

"Oh..right.." he nodded. "Well…it's lookin like the plates were stolen, cuz they aren't…" They were interrupted by…

"Blair! _Dear_! Are you okay?"

All eyes turned to see a well-dressed, handsome man, a little under six feet tall, with sandy brown hair, stride into the squad room and head straight for the Warner women.

"Oh, Justin," Blair responded dramatically, as she allowed herself to be pulled into his stilted embrace. "I'm okay," she sighed against his chest, before she leaned back and smiled up at him. "I'm _so glad_ you're here." Blair declared feigning relief. She knew Jo was watching them and, even though she knew it was irrational, Blair needed the brunette to know that she wasn't the only one who was wanted. That, in fact, Blair Warner was not only wanted, but had someone steady in her life.

"Of course, dear," Justin said as he smiled down at her. "Where _else_ would I be?" he asked, as if his being there was a given. Then he looked over Blair's head. "And Monica? You are uninjured as well?" he asked, appearing concerned.

It took a second for Monica to answer, as she was staring at Blair, taken aback by her daughter's behavior. In the two and a half years they'd been together, Monica had never seen Blair _fawn_ over Justin the way she was now. Not even at their wedding a year ago. "Yes, Justin. Bailey, David and I are fine as well," Monica finally answered, with a small smile and a slight shake of her head. Still, she couldn't help wondering what Blair was up to. It was then she noticed that Blair's focus had drifted away from Justin, and, following her daughter's gaze, realized who really had Blair's attention. _Ahhhhh…I see._ Monica smiled to herself, but, from what the older woman could tell, Jo only seemed curious…nothing more. Monica directed her gaze back at Justin and Blair. "Unfortunately, Johnathan wasn't as lucky," she added, but this time with true regret in her voice. Monica felt guilty using her driver this way, but she not only wanted to gauge Justin's reaction to the news, but, she wanted to see how Blair felt about his response as well.

Jo had leaned back to sit on her desk, observing the scene, wondering who the guy was and if she was the only one who noticed _Justin's_ surprised, or was it…disappointed, expression when he realized that Blair wasn't hurt. She scowled at his disingenuous tone, when he asked Monica if she was okay. Jo knew his type. He wasn't truly interested in their well-being - none of them. She had heard that fake tone before…had been on the receiving end of it, and, if the listener didn't know any better, they'd think the speaker was sincere. Jo knew better now; she'd learned the hard way. And Blair was no better. Jo swore they were in school again. and the blonde was playing up to one of the pin-heads she dated back then. Mentally shaking her head, Jo thought. _She's still the same._ Sitting there, watching and listening to them both, Jo took an immediate dislike to _Justin_.

"Johnathan?" Justin asked with a blank look.

"Mother's driver," Blair clarified.

"Oh…well...yes…that is too bad," Justin offered.

Blair closed her eyes and cringed slightly. She knew without looking that Jo had an expression of disgust on her face at her husband's dismissive attitude. But, what was worse, she knew that she had once been just like Justin. Uncaring and indifferent to hired help. That is, until she'd met Mrs. Garrett and a certain girl from the Bronx. Blair was a better person because of them.

"So typical of him, the snob that he is, Justin probably doesn't know his own driver's name," whispered Bailey as she lifted herself up to sit next to Jo on the desk. "He's a real jerk isn't he?" she asked, looking at Jo for confirmation.

"Wh-what?" Jo asked, a bit surprised by the girl's bluntness . "I didn't say anything " the brunette said a bit uneasy.

"You didn't have to," Bailey replied conspiratorially, winking at Jo. "I saw the look on your face," Seeing Jo's tense expression, Bailey quickly added, "Hey…I agree," The young girl then fixed her eyes on Justin and scrunched her nose as if smelling something awful. It was a look that reminded Jo of Blair. "I _don't_ like him. He's just not right for her" Bailey stated firmly.

The harsh, dismissive tone of Bailey's voice had Jo staring at her, wondering where the kid that she'd dealt with just moments ago had gone. The kid who was so afraid, she'd attached herself to Jo, looking for comfort and reassurance. The kid who called the Bronx native 'Super Jo' with 'wide-eyed' innocence. Again, Bailey reminded Jo of Blair in their younger days - how the older girl could be naïve one moment, but be mature beyond her years the next. Mentally Jo shook her head. _The perils of growing up rich, living in the world of adults while still being a kid_. Jo thought _But then, growing up poor was no different._ She sighed remembering how surprised she and Blair were when they realized that they weren't all that different after all. Though their backgrounds seemed different, their problems were very similar. ' _Boy, you and me with the same problem. No one would ever believe that'_ Jo remembered saying at the time. To which the blonde replied, _'_ _Well, we just won't tell them.'_ Jo shook her head…that connection seemed like a lifetime ago to her now.

"Ummm…" Jo let her gaze follow Bailey's as she leaned toward the younger girl. "..not to sound dumb, but…who is he exactly?" Jo would have found the stunned expression on Bailey's face when she looked back at her funny, if it wasn't directed at her. "What?" Jo asked self-consciously.

Still shocked, Bailey asked…"You don't know?" …a bit too loudly for Jo's taste.

" _ **Shhh**_!" Jo shushed her, quickly looking in Blair's direction. She saw Blair, Justin and Monica watching them. "If I knew..I wouldn't be askin, now would I?" she asked angrily, through gritted teeth.

At the harsh tone and embarrassed expression on Jo's face, Bailey hung her head as she apologized. "I'm sorry, Jo," she said in a soft voice. "I thought you knew who Justin was."

Jo's anger quickly died and she felt guilty at how ashamed the girl acted. "Hey…" she reached out for the girl's hand and squeezed it, getting Bailey to look at her. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at ya. I was wrong. I'm sorry...okay?" she said with an apologetic smile.

Bailey's face lit up at the sincerity in Jo's voice and the smile that went with it. "Okay," she said happily, before her tone turned serious. "But, I should have known you wouldn't know him."

Jo smiled as she nodded, glad that she and Bailey were 'good' again.

"I mean…" They young blonde went on. "..you have more important things to think about than who my sister married. Like catching criminals," Bailey offered. "That's Justin Cooper Worthington….Blair's husband."

Jo weakly nodded and frowned. "Yea…of course," she said hoping she sounded convincing. She'd tried her best to forget that Blair had gotten married, even getting hammered the day of the nuptials, and…it had almost worked.

"But, Blair _shouldn't_ have married him." Bailey added with a frown. "She deserves better."

Jo could see that the girl was more than just a little troubled. "Hey…so he's bein a jerk…he's probably just really upset is all. Havin yer wife shot at, ain't an easy thing to deal with," Jo offered as an excuse.

"No," Bailey said shaking her head. "He's always like that," She turned to look Jo in the eye. "He's a fake. He's nice when Blair or mom are around, but if they're not…" she stopped, stole a glance in the adults direction, then dropped her head.

The way Bailey acted, caused a sick feeling to form in the pit of Jo's stomach. She looked at Rafe and saw the _'_ _Don't jump to conclusions'_ warning expression on his face. Jo sighed, then nodded. Rafe Gallo knew exactly how his partner felt about people who mistreated kids. He also knew another 'incident' would cost Jo her job.

Taking a small calming breath, Jo gently squeezed the young girl's hand. "Hey," she waited for Bailey to look up. "How bout we check out the vending machine? I'm kinda hungry." Jo said giving the girl a mischievous smile.

Bailey's face lit up at the suggestion and she eagerly nodded. "Yea!" she answered. Then, stealing a peek at Monica, she whispered to Jo. "But, don't tell mother.

"Ok," Jo said, winking. "Come on," she whispered back, motioning with her head. As they got down from the desk, Jo felt eyes upon her. She turned to see Blair, her posture stiff, her eyes, questioning.

Blair had been concerned at the change in her sister's body language and the look exchanged between Jo and her partner. But, when Jo met her gaze, and with a hint of a smile, her green eyes told Blair all she needed to know, she relaxed. Blair knew Jo would take care of Bailey. She was so at ease, that Blair didn't even hear the almost wistful tone she used when she answered… "That's Jo," to her husband's question of… "Who's that with Bailey?" However, Monica did.

With a couple of drinks and candy bars, Jo got comfortable with Bailey, sitting on a bench away from the others. She waited until she was sure Bailey was relaxed, before bringing up the girl's unfinished statement. "What were you going to say..before…when you said Justin's 'nice when Blair and your mom are around, but when they're not?' Has…has he ever _done_ anything to you?" Jo asked her voice low and calm.

Bailey furrowed her brow with confusion when she looked at Jo. "Done anything?" she asked.

Jo let out a small breath. _I hate this_ she thought. "Ya know…has he ever… _physically_ hurt you?" she asked as delicately as she could, while stressing the word. Jo had quickly grown fond of Bailey and, though she knew it would be the end of her career, Jo wouldn't be able to control herself if Justin had hurt the girl.

It took Bailey a moment to understand what Jo was asking, but when she did she reassured the detective… "Oh…no. Nothing like that," she answered shaking her head. "I learned about that in school. Nobody…touches me," she stated firmly.

"Good for you," Jo said encouragingly, and nudged the girl, smiling.

The young girl smiled up at the brunette, happy that Jo appeared proud of her. But, then she thought about what Jo asked her and Bailey's smile faded. "I-I didn't mean to make you think…" she started, her cheeks tinged a bit red with discomfort.

"Hey…it's ok," the brunette said. "But, how bout you tell me what you did mean?"

It took Bailey a few seconds as she thought of the right words, then she dropped her gaze. "He-he's…rude to me," she said hesitantly, her voice low.

Jo heard the hurt in Bailey's voice. Putting one arm around the girl, and lifting Bailey's chin with the other hand, Jo looked into soft, sad eyes and asked softly. "What do you mean by _rude_?"

"He treats me like I don't exist," Bailey sighed. "I know it's…stupid…and he's supposedly so _'_ _busy'."_

Jo couldn't help but grin to herself at the finger motions Bailey used. _So like Blair._

"It's just that…" Bailey continued, looking away. "Justin calls me _kid,"_ she said in an annoyed tone. "I know that's not a big deal, but it's also how he acts interested in me as long as Blair or mom are around. If they're not, he looks at me funny…like I'm a bother…and brushes me off or ignores me altogether. I hate that," she added with a pout.

Jo did her best to hide her smile at the girl's cute pout. _Oh…you so got the Warner pout down._ the brunette thought.

"You want to know something?" Bailey asked in a serious tone, as she lifted her gaze to Jo. "I don't trust him."

That one statement, and the tone behind it, captured Jo's full attention. Experience had taught Jo that kids are damn good judges of character. "Why do you say that?" she asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Because…I don't think he really loves Blair," Bailey answered, her expression sad. "I've heard him talking on the phone, when he thought no one was around…. I wasn't spying, honest. He just never notices me," Bailey quickly added in explanation, when Jo gave her a look.

"It's okay…I believe you," Jo reassured her. "But, what makes you think he doesn't love your sister? Just talking on the phone is not…"

"Because…" Bailey interrupted. "..whoever Justin's talking to…he calls them _honey._ And, it's the _way_ he says 'honey'…like he means it. You know, like when Blair calls me 'sweetie' sometimes….it's lovey."

Jo nodded her head in understanding.

"She doesn't even love him," Bailey said sadly, shaking her head.

Jo looked at the girl, a little shocked, and scoffed. "Now hold on a sec. The Blair I know would never marry someone she didn't love."

"She only married him because she was expected to," Bailey gave as an answer.

" _Ex-pected_ to?" Jo asked incredulously. "What is this…the dark ages? What does that mean anyway? _Expected to_? Pffftttt!" the brunette said sarcastically.

"Mom argued that too, but I heard David telling her it was good for the business," Bailey answered, shrugging. "Everyone at Warner Industries knew Blair and Justin were dating, so, according to David, marriage was the next logical step, and besides, according to David (him)... _'_ _It was good PR'_." When Jo just stared at her, Bailey went on. "You know, daughter of the CEO marries the 'up and comer'?" Bailey sighed sadly. "But, I know she doesn't love him. Not really. I can see it in her eyes."

Jo turned her gaze to where Blair stood with Justin, his arm around her shoulders. The brunette had to admit that the blonde's body language read less than happy, but, it wasn't surprising after what she'd been through. While Justin's posture, standing next to his wife, gave off a vibe of _indifference._ What Jo also noticed, was that they both seemed to be watching her as well. There was apprehension in Blair's eyes, which Jo attributed to not knowing whether or not the Bronx native would be protecting her. Justin's gaze though, made Jo uneasy. It was the same feeling Jo got when she was with the Young Diablos and a rival gang member was sizing her up.

The brunette felt herself _'_ posturing up' under Justin's scrutiny and looked him straight in the eye as she stared back. Mentally, Jo patted herself on the back when it didn't take long for him to 'blink' and drop his gaze. However, Jo did feel a bit self-conscious when she noticed Monica looking at her with a questioning expression on her face. "Come on Bailey," Jo said turning to the young girl. "Let's get you back to your mom."

"Ok," Bailey agreed, standing up, then stopped short. "But…you won't tell them what I said, right?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Nah…" Jo shook her head. "It's just between you and me," she answered, with a grin and a wink.

Bailey smiled relieved, knowing she could trust Jo. She reached out and held the detective's hand as they walked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and words of encouragement. I want to give a shout out to my "new" muse...you know who you are and you are a great help. Now...on with the story.**

Jo quickly spoke up when she saw the disapproving look on Monica's face when Bailey walked up to her mother carrying a soda and a half eaten candy bar. "Hey…sorry Mrs. Warner…that was my bad…" she said apologetically. "I shoulda cleared that with you first. But, eh…I was hungry and I hate to eat alone."

Monica was ready to chew Jo out, but instead, she found, not only the formal way Jo addressed her, without the slightest bit of arrogance that many of Blair's friends had, but the brunette's shy, sly smile disarming. So much so that Monica waved it off. "Oh…it's fine Jo. One small snack after the day we've had is all right. As long as it _doesn't_ become a habit," she said sternly to Bailey when the girl started to smile.

"It won't mother," Bailey answered a bit snarkily, rolling her eyes.

"Hey…your mom's right. It's important to take care of yourself by eating healthy and exercising," Jo's voice was a bit harsh as she chastised Bailey, not at all pleased with the girl's attitude. "I work out… **hard** …at _least_ an hour a day, sometimes twice a day. Snacks are okay, but…in moderation. Got it?" she asked in a way that left no room for argument.

"Yes, Jo," Bailey meekly replied, her attitude…gone.

"Okay," Jo smiled, as she gently nudged the girl with her elbow. She was pleased that the girl smiled back, while Bailey was happy that Jo wasn't upset with her. "Look…" the brunette said, lifting her gaze to the others. "..why don't you guys have a seat?" Jo asked pointing to a bench off to the side. "I'll be back in a few," she finished, excusing herself, and headed to Rafe's desk. Jo glanced at Jackson, who was talking on his cell, and from the look on his face, she guessed he was getting an update from the hospital.

Blair, who'd watched Jo the entire time, was impressed at how the brunette had handled both her mother and her sister. Jo had stifled Monica's rant before it even started and had managed to charm the older woman at the same time. Then, she'd been able to correct Bailey's behavior, without losing the young girl's respect.

What Blair missed, however, was her mother watching her. Monica saw the pride on her daughter's face as Jo dealt with Bailey. She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, Blair had looked at Justin in that way. As they moved to sit on the bench, Monica kept thinking about the change in Blair's demeanor since being around the brunette. It was definitely something she needed to talk with David about.

"What?" Jo asked, a little gruffly, seeing the smirk she saw on her partner's face as she stepped up to Rafe's desk.

"Nothing," he answered innocently, his smirk still in place. "Nothing at all."

Jo shook her head, as she sat on the edge of his desk. "Spit it out Rafe. I know you're dying to," she remarked rolling her eyes.

"Wellll…" Rafe glanced at the Warner women, then back at Jo. "I thought you didn't want this job?" he asked. "I mean, with the history you have.." he motioned towards the women. "..you sure are fighting awfully hard to keep the case," Rafe said concerned.

Jo ran her hand over her face, letting out a heavy sigh before she looked at him. "I honestly don't know," she answered, a bit of a lost look in her eyes. "When I was headed for the door, I-I should have just kept going. But…" Jo's voice trailed off.

Rafe nodded sympathetically at the hurt and indecision on Jo's voice. "That kid's pretty persuasive," he said, an understanding tone in his voice., but his eyes held a different look. He knew that his partner's soft spot for kids, wouldn't allow her to walk away.

"Yeah," Jo, smiled softly, before she glanced over her shoulder at the young girl once again sitting on Blair's lap. "But, it's more than that," Jo went on, frowning as she turned back to Rafe. It had caught her eye how Justin sat separate from Blair. "It's just…I've got a weird feeling about this case," Jo paused and the lines on her forehead deepened. "No…it's not what you think," she answered when she looked up and saw Rafe's 'Yea…right' expression. "There's something…off. I just can't explain it.." Jo's voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder again. Then, shaking her head, Jo turned back to Rafe. "You started telling me about the plates," she said leaning forward to get a look at his computer screen.

Rafe answered…"Yeah," as he angled the monitor towards her, letting Jo change the subject.

"Yea," Rafe answered, angling the screen in her direction, effectively letting the subject drop. He'd come to trust his partner's instincts. Rafe knew when Jo got a better handle on her 'feeling' she'd fill him in. "Not only were the plates stolen," he went on. "but, patrol just found the car down by the river, fully engulfed in flames."

"Damn," Jo muttered, though she really wasn't that surprised how the car wound up. Especially, not after whoever was driving it did a drive-by at a police station. Jo figured they were either crazy or, paid a hell of a lot of money. "Still…make sure the crime lab guys go over what's left of the car. Maybe we'll get lucky." she told him.

Rafe nodded in agreement, though they both knew the chances were slim. "Hey…" he said looking past her. "Looks like they're done."

Jo turned her head to see Ames, David and Rachel coming out of the captain's office. Jo stood up and took a quick glance at the elevator, weighing the option of making a run for it. But, looking back, she saw Bailey and the others watching her intently. Letting out a sigh, Jo straightened her shoulders and headed towards the group before Ames called her over. Jo wasn't that shocked that David Warner was the one who spoke.

"Agent Finn, Captain Ames and myself have reached an _agreement_ ," David said emphasizing the word. "The FBI will continue their investigation of the letters I received. They will also _assist_ the NYPD with this latest incident, but the police will take the lead. It will be a 'joint investigation', as it were," he told the group, looking to Ames and Finn for confirmation, both nodding their heads in agreement.

"But what about Jo?" Bailey asked as she got up from Blair's lap. "She's going to watch over Blair, right?"

All eyes expectantly turned toward the brunette, who was still mentally wavering. At the same time, Jo's eyes were focused on the heiress. The 'new' Jo - decorated cop and successful independent woman - wanted to prove herself. She wanted to prove that Blair Warner no longer had any effect on her. However, the 'old' Jo - the young woman who'd given her heart to the blonde, only to have it crushed - wanted to run and to get as far away as possible.

Finn could see the inner struggle in Jo's eyes. The brunette had always held a part of herself back when they were together, never letting the other woman to get too close. Though Jo never said it, Rachel had attributed the forced distance to a bad experience in the Bronx girl's past that had caused Jo a lot of pain. Now, after seeing the looks the two women exchanged, Finn knew that David Warner's daughter played a part in it. Rachel walked over to the brunette. "Jo," Finn said quietly, getting the woman's attention. "If you ever want to move forward - to let someone in - you need to deal with the past."

Jo sighed and closed her eyes for just a moment. "Rachel…I…" Jo started as she opened her eyes, fully expecting to see either hurt, anger or both. Instead, all she saw was…understanding, and, it made Jo feel guilty. Even though they hadn't worked out as a couple - Jo knew she was partly to blame - she still did care for the FBI agent.

Giving the brunette a sympathetic smile, Rachel said softly, encouragingly "Jo…you _need_ to do this," .

Jo sighed as she shook her head, a slightly defeated look on her face. Jo knew Finn was right, she had to face the past, but….

Blair watched the interaction between the two women and she felt a knot form in her stomach. She knew Jo wasn't hers anymore, and, that she was free to do as she pleased. However, Blair couldn't stand to see the brunette so familiar, so…close with these women - Casey and Finn. The way she herself had once been with the brunette. She also couldn't help but think that there were most likely others that had been close to Jo. _Jo had probably even…_ Blair banished the thought from her head. She didn't want to imagine Jo being with anyone. Yet, when it appeared that Agent Finn had to convince Jo to guard her, Blair had had enough. If Jo didn't want to do it…then Blair was done. "Justin…I want to go home," she said firmly as she turned to her husband. "Please…take me home."

Justin fumbled briefly with his answer. "Blair..dear..you know I'd love to…"

Blair smiled at him, grateful that he would save her from this awkward situation.

"But…"

The blonde felt her stomach drop.

"I have those meetings out of town," Justin continued. "Of course, I had to come and make sure you were okay, and, now that I know you are…" His voice trailed off, accompanied by an apologetic look.

While Blair did her best to hide her disappointment, the incredulous expressions of both Monica and Bailey did nothing to hide their feelings. It was David, though, who spoke up.

"Surely, Justin, the meetings can wait?" he questioned his son-in-law, with a biting tone. David was less than pleased with the young man's 'excuse' to his daughter.

"They could, David," Justin answered with a fake contrite smile and a tone, that he hoped, sounded placating rather than annoyed, like he really felt. "But, you know how long it took to arrange them…"

"I am well aware," David said, testily. "But, I also…" He didn't get to finish, as the young man interrupted him.

"Of course you are. You also know how important these meetings are to Warner Industries," Justin continued, playing to the executive's base need to see his company excel. "What they mean to the future of the company."

Steve Jackson, who'd kept quiet until now, observed his boss's irritation growing and decided to speak up. "Mr. Warner, if you'd like, I'd be happy to take Miss Warner home," Steve intentionally called Blair by her maiden name. The bodyguard had never cared for Justin Wellington; he was a top-notch jerk. He wouldn't put it past the guy to fool around on Blair, but...it wasn't his place to find out. Steve was hired to protect David Warner, nothing else. He valued his job, and, if there was nothing going on...Steve decided, reluctantly, to keep quiet about his suspicions. Still, he couldn't understand why Blair married the guy. They just didn't seem…right for each other.

"No, Steve, " Jo said before Warner could answer. "Your job is to watch David," she said as she looked towards Justin and Blair. " _I'll_ take care of Miss Warner," she said with a hint of contempt. Since her gaze was focused on Justin, Jo caught the flash of disdain on his face that the brunette was sure she'd seen just a moment before when Steve had also referred to Blair as 'Miss Warner'. _Hmmm….don't like that do ya Justy?_ Jo thought. Not that she cared. She was ticked that the guy wasn't putting his wife first.

"Wonderful," Justin replied, giving Jo a quick, withering smile. "It's settled then, dear," he said to Blair, pulling her into what, appeared to be, a loving embrace, and kissed the top of her head. "I can go on with my trip knowing you're in capable hands."

Jo rolled her eyes as she turned and walked back to where Finn and Rafe still stood by his desk. She didn't see Bailey smiling happily that 'Super' Jo was going to protect her sister, the questioning looks exchanged between Monica and David, or…the way Blair stared after her.

"You're doing the right thing, Jo," Rachel said quietly, gently touching the brunette's arm as Jo stopped next to her. Despite being in her husband's arms, the way the Warner heiress's eyes had followed the Bronx girl hadn't escaped the FBI agent.

"She's right, partner," Rafe Gallo added, nodding in agreement.

"Yea, well…Steve's got enough on his plate. What was I supposed to do?" Jo asked, shrugging.

Rachel and Rafe exchanged a look when Jo glanced back over her shoulder to watch Justin say goodbye. The two had been pretty sure that, in spite of her objections, Jo would agree to guard Blair Warner.

"Can ya believe that guy? He can't be bothered to take Blair home?" Jo asked as she turned back around. "His wife's shot at, but, his business meetings are more important?" Her tone of voice easily showed her level of annoyance at the man.

"You heard him, Jo…those meetings are important to the company," Rafe offered in Justin's defense.

"True," Rachel agreed, while Jo rolled her eyes. "But, even Mr. Warner seemed… _disappointed_ at his excuse," she countered with a raised brow.

"Exactly," Jo said firmly. "Besides, he had no idea Blair wasn't hurt 'til he got here. It didn't sound like 'ol Justy even considered canceling those meetings," she said irritated. "And, believe me, I _know_ how much Davey's company means to him. So, if _he_ was upset at the guy's reasoning…" Jo dramatically left the thought unfinished.

"Hey…don't get mad at me," Rafe raised his hands in defense. "I agree it was a jerk move." Knowing that Blair Warner was 'the' girl from Jo's past, it didn't surprise Rafe, that Jo knew what the company meant to David Warner. Especially since Rafe knew a bit about Jo's 'less than stellar' past. He was pretty sure David wasn't crazy about his daughter's then 'friendship' with Jo.

Jo became quiet for a moment as she thought back on the initial expression on Justin's face, when he realized that Blair wasn't hurt. "Rach?" she asked slightly distracted. "You guys got anything off those threatening letters yet?"

" _Jooo_ …you know that's the FBI's investigation," Agent Finley replied in a warning tone.

"Yea…I know," Jo attempted to calm her. "I was just curious is all. Ya know…like where they were mailed from, same paper…fingerprints?"

"Just curious, huh?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yea," Jo shrugged. "That's all."

"Uh-huh," Rachel answered with unmoved smirk.

"I know that look, partner," Rafe spoke up. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing….nothing's going on. It was just a question," Jo denied, a bit defensively, but neither Finn or Gallo believed her. "Looks like they're done," Jo said, changing the subject, as she saw Captain Ames motioning to her.

"So we're straight now, right?" Ames asked as the two detectives and the agent joined the group, although he already knew the answer. "Polniaczek, you'll be guarding Mrs. Wellington, the FBI is handling the threats and, we'll be working together on the shooting," Ames repeated for clarification.

Blair shot a wary glance at the brunette and was relieved to see Jo nod along in agreement with the others.

"Great, then I suggest we get you out of here and get you home. It's been a rough day for all of you," the captain directed his comment to David more than the others.

"Captain?" Detective Brennan interrupted. "Thought you might want to know, patrol reports that the press are not only camped out downstairs, but, also at the Warner residences," he said indicating the group.

"Great, just what we needed," Ames commented rolling his eyes.

"That is unfortunate," David agreed. "But, I do have a private estate outside of town. If it's agreeable, I think we could stay there for a few days?" David posed to his ex-wife and daughter.

While Monica was all for it, Blair could see by Jo's body language, that was the last thing the brunette wanted. Although they appeared to be getting along, she knew there was still tension between her father and Jo.

"Daddy? While that's a wonderful offer…all of us together?" Blair asked with a raised brow. "I'd much rather be at home."

"But, darling, the press will hound you as soon as they…" Monica began to protest.

"Don't worry," Jo cut her off. "I've got the perfect place. No one will ever think to look for Blair there," she said with a confident smile.

After a few more minutes of 'debate', it was agreed that Blair would go with Jo…although the brunette refused to say where she would be taking Blair.

"But….how are you going to get past the paparazzi?" Monica asked, still unconvinced of Jo's plan.

"Easy…" Jo said with a small smirk as she picked up her motorcycle helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Life is still keeping me from writing as much as I would like.**

Although Blair had _'_ _agreed'_ with her mother's doubts and, feigned offense at Jo's suggestion that the heiress _"_ _Wear my helmet, while we slip out the back"_ , she had to admit that the brunette's plan worked. A couple of reporters had called out to the detective as they passed by on Jo's motorcycle but, none of them suspected that she - Blair Warner Wellington - was the mystery woman on the back. The full coverage helmet, an NYPD jacket, and, Jo's idea to put the blonde's hair in a ponytail, had hidden Blair's features from prying eyes.

The heiress was now in a place she never thought she'd be again - on the back of Jo's bike, her arms wrapped securely around the brunette's waist, riding through the streets of New York. Knowing Jo was in total control and would keep them safe, Blair let her mind drift back to the days when the two would take long rides on the roads that wound through the hills around Peekskill. The blonde couldn't help thinking that they were some of, if not _the_ happiest days of her life. Blair slightly tightened her grip and snuggled a little closer to Jo's back, trying to stave off imagining other women who may have ridden with Jo since those days.

Jo was relieved that she and Blair had gotten away from the police station with only a little fuss. She had been pretty confident that they'd make a clean getaway, although a couple of reporters had called out to her as they rode by. One guy had asked about "The woman riding on the back," but, since they were all fairly used to seeing Jo with a 'passenger,' they simply grinned knowingly at her reply of … "You know how it is guys…adrenalin rush of being shot at" accompanied by a wink and nod at the woman sitting behind her. If any of them remembered anything about Jo's past, she doubted they would connect her to Blair.

No, the only reporter who actually knew how well the cop and the heiress knew each other, would soon be less than thrilled with the brunette. Jo was so caught up mentally trying to formulate answers to questions she'd soon have to answer, that she winced slightly at the pressure on her wound when Blair squeezed her a bit tighter.

Jo had almost been able to ignore the feeling of the heiress sitting behind her, nestled against her back. 'Almost' being the key word. None of the other women who'd been on the back of Jo's motorcycle ever _'_ _fit'_ with her the way Blair had. Sometimes, Jo felt she was cursed, or, at the very least, that it was a cruel twist of fate that the blonde's body seemed to be the only one that melded perfectly with her own. Jo couldn't help but to think back to how amazed she was that, after Blair's initial hesitation and anxiety on their first ride, the heiress would eagerly take her place behind the brunette on later rides. Blair would even go so far as to make up excuses for Jo to have to take her somewhere. Every time, she fully put her trust in Jo to keep them safe, as they rode as one with the blonde nestled against the brunette's back - much like she was now.

Even though she knew Blair was wearing a full helmet, Jo swore she felt the heiress's breath tickle her neck and it sent a familiar shiver through her. _Snap out of it, Polniaczek!_ Jo mentally scolded herself. She needed to remember that this was a job. Nothing more. Whatever had happened in the past was just that….the past. Jo let out a small sigh and focused on the road.

Moments later, Blair felt Jo's body shift and the motorcycle slow down. Looking up, she saw the brunette had pulled into the entrance area of the YD Inc. building's underground garage. Seeing the guard in the booth, and the way he was eyeing them, made Blair confused and a bit uncomfortable. Surely Jo didn't expect to be let in? The blonde's confusion turned to surprise, when Jo nodded at the man and he slid the gate back for them to pass. However, it was when Jo continued on to a lower section of the garage that it hit Blair. The guard wasn't eyeing _'_ _them'…_ but…her. The questioning look the guard had given Jo, was about her. The guy in the booth _knew_ Jo! This realization had Blair wondering… how?

Then, when Jo entered the pass code that opened a gate to a private 'mini garage,' and rolled inside without hesitation, Blair really questioned who the detective's connections were. Parked inside the garage area were vehicles that obviously belonged to Jo. There was Charlie Polniazcek's '66 Mustang, which looked to now be in pristine condition; a Harley Davidson touring bike; and, what Blair believed to be, a motor-cross bike. However, it was the other cars that had the heiress thrown and slowly pulling off her helmet to sit stunned and staring. A red 1986 Porsche Carrera, a green 1970's Jaquar XKE and a black 1970 Corvette Stingray took up the other spaces. All of them shone as if newly waxed and they were in beautiful condition. _Th-those can't be Jo's_ Blair thought. _But…if they're not, who the hell do they belong to?_ Then, just as quickly, a queasy feeling spread through the blonde as she wondered if she really wanted to know.

Jo smiled a bit in self-satisfaction at her friend's expression as she nudged the blonde, to remind Blair that she had to get off the bike first. The brunette almost laughed when the heiress blushed slightly and, scrambled, as gracefully as possible, to get off the motorcycle. Despite that, Jo's breath caught, her smile faded, and her pulse raced when she watched as Blair released her ponytail and shook out her blonde mane.

Blair smiled softly, and a bit of the Warner confidence returned, at the expression on Jo's face and seeing how she swallowed hard at the light contact between their fingers as the blonde handed Jo her helmet. Sadly, both smile and confidence faded when, within a minute, Jo turned, got off the bike and moved to place the helmet on the shelf above the bikes. Blair could see that the brunette's cold demeanor had returned when Jo turned back and said "This way."

Jo took a moment longer than necessary putting her helmet on the shelf. She needed that extra minute in order to push away the tingling sensation she'd felt when her fingers grazed Blair's. With her back to the blonde, Jo took a deep settling breath before she turned and directed Blair out of the garage. The brunette then closed the gate and led the way to the elevator just a few feet away. Although the lift was a freight elevator, with the requisite extra wide opening, Jo still indicated that Blair should enter first when the doors opened. While the heiress may have found the act chivalrous, the brunette did it for her own selfish reasons. Once Blair had taken up her position in the middle of the car, Jo stepped in and stood directly in front of the control panel, once again, with her back to the blonde - the spot being as far away from the other woman as physically possible in the _relatively_ small space.

The emotional coldness Blair felt emanating from Jo's posture had the socialite, unconsciously, pulling the leather jacket she was still wearing tighter around her. In doing so, she caught a whiff of the aroma that was pure Jo, and it caused brown eyes to drift down to the well worn coat. Blair slowly opened the jacket, her eyes immediately drawn to the bullet hole in the side, surrounded by a deep red stain. A true chill ran through the blonde's body as her finger came close, but, never actually touched the spot. The bullet could have hit her…or Bailey. She could have died, if not for….

Blair lifted her gaze and stared at Jo's back, as the sights and sounds from earlier flashed through her mind. The one image that stuck, the one Blair wouldn't soon forget, was the look of desperation mixed with fear in Jo's eyes immediately after the shooting - when Jo had asked the blonde if she was hurt. The brunette could say what she wanted, that she was just doing her job, but Blair saw the raw emotion in those beautiful eyes, before they had turned cold again. Blair didn't know why things had gone so wrong between them, why Jo had left her without any reason, but, deep down, she knew that the brunette still cared about her.

After pushing the button for the top floor, Jo assumed her, _'_ _Don't mess with me'_ stance and stared straight ahead. While it appeared that she was ignoring Blair, it was the farthest thing from the truth. Jo had become quite adept at using the semi-reflective surface of elevator walls to observe what was going on around her. Jo observed Blair. She saw how the blonde's face fell when she didn't turn around to look at her. She saw the way Blair hugged the old jacket to herself and the hint of a smile that formed on soft lips as she pulled it tighter. She saw when Blair opened the jacket - delicate fingers moving to inspect the blood stained area inside, but never actually touching the fabric. She saw the heiress shiver and somehow knew exactly what thoughts were running through Blair's mind. Jo saw it all. However, it was when warm, brown eyes trained on her back, that Jo's resolve nearly broke. The longing, hurt expression on the debutante's face almost had the tough Bronx native turning and wrapping her arms around the beautiful woman who, despite the past and Jo's many attempts to change it, still held her heart. Instead, Jo closed her eyes, willing the urge to go away, then, slowly let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. When green eyes opened again, they saw nothing but the changing numbers on the floor indicator.

Blair had wanted to reach out and touch Jo's arm and get her attention but, hearing the brunette's tired sigh, she merely dropped her gaze and withdrew into herself. With each passing floor, the minutes ticked by slowly. Blair was surprised, when it occurred to her that the elevator kept rising without a hint of hesitation. She looked again at Jo's back and wished the brunette would turn around. However, the detective's stoic demeanor only served to make the blonde feel even more alone. Blair closed her eyes, in the hopes that she could close off the pain in her heart. _Why is this taking so long?_ she thought to herself. She hated the persistent silence during the rest of the ride, that would have been deafening, if not for the mechanized sounds of the lift.

Blair was surprised when the elevator stopped and Jo said, "We're here," over her shoulder as she pulled a key from the control panel. It was only then that the blonde realized that they had ridden all the way to the penthouse floor. As she wondered how it was that the 'poor girl from the Bronx' had this kind of access, a knot began to form in the pit of Blair's stomach. Although it was possible for Jo to own one of the other cars in the basement, Blair was sure that there was no way the brunette could afford this type of apartment on a detective's salary. She thought back to how Jo acted earlier with Finn and Casey. Sure, the dark haired woman had flirted a bit with them both, but, in the end, she'd pushed both of them away. Then, there was the way Jo was treating her. There had always been a connection between her and Jo, ever since they were teenagers. Those around them never understood how two people, who were so different, could communicate without words and always seemed to know what the other was thinking. However, there was now a wedge…a distance…that separated the two women. Whatever it was, it stopped Blair from knowing who Jo was now. Although Blair had seen hints of that wistful look in green eyes that she remembered, and missed, just as quickly Jo would become - indifferent to her. Suddenly, it hit Blair and the knot turned to nausea. The _penthouse_ floor! Blair had heard rumors that the owner of YD Inc. was a woman, but, both her father and Justin had dismissed the idea as absurd. Neither felt a woman was capable of running the fast growing, multi-million dollar company, but Blair did. Jo was _taken._ Not only taken, but Jo's girlfriend was rich and able to support the detective both financially and, apparently, emotionally. Had Jo changed that much? The girl who wouldn't even let Blair buy a plane ticket, as a gift, so Jo could visit her mother for Christmas, was now letting another woman take care of her? Blair didn't want to… _no_ …she couldn't believe it.

When they stepped out of the elevator, the two women entered a large foyer. Blair had never encountered one associated with a penthouse apartment before. It was tastefully yet, simply decorated.

"Security reasons," Jo said in explanation when she noticed the puzzled expression on the blonde's face as they walked through the large room, passing the main elevator. "This too," she offered, as she used an electronic key card to open the extra wide and, what appeared to be, reinforced apartment door. Following Jo in, Blair's worst fears were realized when the brunette called out. "Honey…I'm home."

In Chicago: "Hey honey," Justin smiled as he spoke into the receiver. "I miss you. I can't wait for you to get here," He frowned slightly before answering. "Yes…I know. It didn't go as planned"….. "What was I supposed to do? Those idiots screwed it up!" …. "Exactly!…In front of a police station no less!" he answered angrily. Justin let out a sigh. "No…I know it's not your fault,"….. "No, not even a scratch," his tone more annoyed than angry. "Some cop named Polnichuck, is guarding her now," …. "Yea…that's it,"…. "Honey….don't worry…I don't care who's watching Blair…she'll be out of the way soon. And, then it'll be me and you…just like we planned."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post this latest chapter. Life has been hectic and left me little time to write. I'm hoping the New Year affords me more time. I did want to give you a present for the Holiday though. :)**

 **CHAP 6**

 _Following Jo in, Blair's worst fears were realized when the brunette called out. "Honey…I'm home."_

Blair fought back the sick feeling that started to form in her stomach as the words left Jo's mouth. Although she was curious, the blonde wasn't sure she could handle meeting the brunette's girlfriend. So, she was stunned…no...mortified when a familiar voice called out in a tirade from their right.

"Don't you _**honey**_ me, Joanna Marie Polniaczek!"

 _No…it can't be! She's not…she just_ _ **can't**_ _be!_ Blair thought, as the sick feeling worsened.

"There's a shooting at the precinct, in _front_ of the precinct, you're involved and I have to hear about it on the news?!" The voice had gotten louder.

"Nat!" Jo said firmly, trying to interrupt - to no avail - her roommate who had charged in from a hallway to her right.

"No phone call…no message to let me know you're okay. Not one word!" the woman continued.

"NAT!" Jo said a bit louder, but the young woman wasn't listening.

"I'm crazy with worry.." Nat went on, waving her hands about. "About to have a heart attack…and, the only way I find out you're okay, is when one of the camera guys catching you leaving the station with another one of your…"

Since the redhead wasn't listening, Jo had done the only thing she'd could have to silence her friend - she'd stepped aside to reveal Blair standing behind her. The brunette would have laughed at the expression on Nat's face, but in truth, she was more worried that Nat would have said something that Jo would have regretted.

The two former roommates stared at each other in disbelief - Blair, because she thought that Natalie and Jo were together, which she realized they weren't; and Nat, because she never would have imagined that Jo would bring the heiress to their apartment.

Jo let out a small laugh at the awkward silence. "Who'da thought…the both of you…speechless. Too bad I don't have a camera."

Natalie was the first to regain her senses. "What in heavens is _she_ doing here?!" she angrily asked Jo.

Offended, not only by the girl's snide tone, but, also by the way Natalie was dismissively pointing at her, Blair fired back. " **Me**?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Blair's tone conveyed the fact that she felt Natalie was the one who was intruding.

Taken aback at first, Nat sputtered. "Listen here _Blair_ …." but she got nothing more out.

" _Stop it_! Both of you!" Jo intervened, though, her words were more directed at Natalie. "Blair…Nat shares my apartment. She lives in that half," the brunette explained pointing in the direction the other woman had come from. "Nat…Blair's gonna be stayin' here for awhile."

"WHAT?!" asked both women – loudly – at the same time.

"You heard me," Jo said firmly, giving them both a look that silenced the pair. "Now…" she said as she glanced down at her shirt. "I'll be back in a minute," With that, Jo turned and headed for her half of the apartment.

It only took about ten seconds of glaring at Blair before Nat spouted, "Oh…Hell no!" and went after Jo.

Blair watched as her, formerly, close friend stormed off. She didn't understand the animosity Natalie had for her anymore now than she had ten years ago, when the redhead had moved out not long after… How had things gone so wrong then? The heiress, once again, pulled the worn leather jacket that she was still wearing, tightly around her and pushed the memories away. As she let out a small calming sigh, Blair was amazed that just wearing the brunette's coat was enough to give her comfort. The blonde shook her head as a small, sad smile formed. It seemed like forever since she'd felt this…secure. Blair's smile brightened a bit as she let her mind wander. She realized that Jo had actually stepped between herself and Natalie in a defensive way. _Even if she hadn't meant it that way, Jo was protecting me._ Blair thought.

Feeling reassured, Blair relaxed and finally took in the 'great' room that she and Jo had entered when they first came through the apartment door. Even by the heiress's standards, the room was HUGE, and Blair was a little stunned. The first time Jo had been to Monica's Manhattan apartment, she'd griped that her own mother's apartment would fit in the living room. And now? The room Blair stood in could probably hold, not only Monica's living room, but, also Rose's apartment – side by side – with room to spare.

The far wall was made up of mostly windows, with two large sliding glass doors that gave access to an outside deck area. That, coupled with the multiple skylights in the high ceiling, provided abundant natural light to the room. To the left of where they came in, Blair saw two doors. She guessed, by the size of the one, that it was a closet and that the other was a powder-room. Just past those doors, was the hallway that led to Jo's half of the apartment. A thoughtful, hopeful look crossed the blonde's face as she wondered if she'd be going down that hallway later. The remainder of the left side was a wall that contained a fairly large fireplace, about midway down, with built-in shelves on either side, that held a variety of books, photos, and collectibles. There were some Art-deco wall hangings that took up the empty spaces. At the far end of the left side, set by the far wall, was an oversized, comfy looking, lounge chair, with matching pillows and a throw blanket. It was under a skylight and angled so that one could look out the windows.

What really caught Blair's eye, though, was the large picture of an ocean scene above the fireplace. Although it was a beautiful depiction of the ocean at dusk, with the sun just setting at the horizon, it was the fine, evenly spaced horizontal lines that ran all the way across it, that drew the blonde's attention. The lines didn't necessarily distract from the picture, but she couldn't understand why they were there. What was obvious to her, by the placement of the comfortable looking, overstuffed chairs, rather large couch, and coffee and end tables, was that the fireplace was the focal point of that half of the room.

To her right, besides the hallway that led to Nat's side of the apartment, was a large open kitchen area, with an island and an L-shaped counter that served to 'separate' it from the living area, but still left it conducive to entertaining. Stools were set along the outside of the counter, so it could be used as a breakfast bar. Blair couldn't help but smile seeing the large stove, oven and, refrigerator, thinking that definitely their former mentor, Mrs. Garrett, would be in heaven in this kitchen.

Filling out the rest of the right side was a large wood dining table, with seating for ten and, against the wall was a similar looking large buffet hutch. Blair couldn't quite tell if the slightly rustic, distressed pair were antiques or, just well-worn.

Hanging on either side of the hutch were lithographs of the New York skyline. Blair frowned slightly at the mixed décor, but had to admit, it seemed to give the room a homey feel. Rounding out the right side was a baby grand piano, that faced in towards the living space.

Blair took her time looking over the entire room and all it's details and, she had to admit that, despite all of the lavishness, the eclectic mix of furnishings gave the room a comfortable, welcoming feel. It felt like...Jo. The room was actually how Blair imagined the brunette would decorate. However, the extravagances, the soft calming colors of the walls, the plants and flower vases spread throughout, plus, the pillows and throws that accentuated the furniture – all items she herself would have added - only further convinced Blair that Jo definitely had a girlfriend. All those simple 'feminine' touches, that she was sure, the rough and tumble Bronx native had no interest in, had to have been put there by someone. Slipping off her shoes, Blair settled into the oversized chair, curling her legs beneath her and stared out the window. She let out a soft, sad sigh at the thought of what her life could have been.

"Just what do _you_ think you're doing?" Natalie asked angrily as she stormed into Jo's room, not even bothering to knock.

"I _think_ I'm changing," the brunette answered equally annoyed, then grimaced as she lifted the hem of her shirt. She'd already laid out a fresh shirt on the bed. "Do _ya_ mind?" Jo had wondered how long it would be before Nat came after her.

"Please, I've seen you in less," the red-head said dismissively, brushing off Jo's comment. "Besides, that's not what I meant and you know it," she reverted back to her indignant tone. "How could you…You're bleeding!" Nat's angry tone was replaced with one of concern as she, just now, noticed the red stain on Jo's shirt.

"How could I bleed? It's usually what happens when you get shot," Jo replied sarcastically. "And, I _was_ bleeding, I'm not anymore," she said calmly, trying to curb her annoyance. "Now...can ya give me a hand?" Jo lowered her arms after only managing to get her shirt halfway up. Normally she wouldn't have had trouble, but Jo hadn't noticed how tight Blair's grip had been on her waist on the ride over, and now, she was a bit sore. It wasn't that the blonde had squeezed her too tight - Blair seemed to have been conscious of Jo's injury - but the pressure had been just enough to irritate the wound.

Natalie heard the frustration in Jo's voice and noted the difficulty she was having, so she took pity on her. "Here...give me that," she said reaching for the shirt hem. "Bend forward a bit," she suggested. When the brunette did as she was told, Nat carefully eased the shirt over Jo's head, tossed it aside, then grabbed the clean shirt and helped Jo put it on. "So...are you okay?" the redhead asked, with obvious worry in her voice, as Jo pulled the shirt down.

"Yea...I'm ok," Jo nodded, appreciative of her friend's concern. "Casey stitched me up," Jo explained. "Guess Blair held on too….um, it got sore on the ride here is all," she added, quickly covering.

"Yea….about that…." Nat caught the cover-up, but let it go. "You want to explain to me _why_ she's here?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was calmer now, but still miffed.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" the brunette answered, as she pulled some extra clothes from her dresser. "It...it just kind of...happened," she responded to Nat's skeptical expression. "Look, she's the reason the captain called me in. Well…actually, David Warner was, but…."

"Wait a minute..." Nat cut her off. "What's Blair's father have to do with this?" she asked confused.

"It was all _his_ idea," Jo said shaking her head. "He wanted me to 'watch over' her. Be her...bodyguard."

"He what?! Are you serious?" Nat asked, her anger rising again. "And what? You couldn't say no?" she asked accusingly, getting in Jo's face.

"Of course I did!" Jo fired back menacingly, which backed her friend up a step or two. "David thought he could use my suspension against me," Jo went on, glaring at Nat. "Thought he could 'persuade' me to take the job, by saying he'd ' _put in a good word for me.'_ if I'da agree ta babysit his precious princess. Ya should'a seen him...all pompous and full of himself," Jo said with disgust, her Bronx accent becoming stronger. "The jerk even had his own bodyguard with him," the brunette added shaking her head. "He coulda got anyone ta watch her, but, he just wanted ta yank my chain is all. Show me I still wasn't anything more than a 'tool' in their world. The bastard."

The brunette mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough for Nat to hear. The hurt, anger, and disappointment were evident in her friend's voice. Jo Polniaczek was one of the strongest, toughest people Natalie Green had ever met. During her time with the NYPD, the brunette's daring and sometimes heroic exploits - though she was quick to dismiss any praise, stating she was only doing her job - had definitely earned her the 'Super' moniker she'd been given. But, like all super heroes, Jo had her weaknesses, and, one of her biggest was sitting out in the other room, waiting for them.

Aware of the history between the two, Nat had an idea of what effect Blair's presence was having on Jo and could only imagine what the brunette's reaction to David Warner had been. Nat let out a sigh as she calmed down, took a small step forward, and placed her hand on Jo's arm. "Ok, Jo. How 'bout you tell me what happened that has Blair sitting in our living room?"

Seeing the genuine sympathy in Natalie's eyes, Jo let out a heavy sigh and sunk down onto the edge of her bed. The clothes from the dresser, still in her hands, rested on her lap. "I really didn't want this, Nat," she said shaking her head looking up at her roommate. "I really did say no," she added, a slightly lost look on her face.

"I believe you Jo," Nat answered sitting down beside her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," she added with a small apologetic smile.

"It's ok," Jo replied with a half - smile of her own. "I get it. So…you wanna know what happened? Well…."

Jo proceeded to tell her friend the basics of the meeting in Captain Ames' office. How David was the one who insisted on Jo being brought in, her initial reaction to seeing him there; which drew a smirk from Nat, and, that whatever it was David wanted, Jo wasn't interested. She started to tell Nat about the hate mail David had received….."Surprise, surprise," the redhead said as she rolled her eyes….and, that he wanted to hire Jo as a bodyguard - even bringing up her past actions as a cop to persuade her. Jo said she immediately turned him down, saying that David didn't need her as she pointed to the guy he had brought with him. David Warner had countered that it wouldn't be _him_ she would be guarding.

Nat got a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she watched as Jo's defiant demeanor dropped along with her gaze. Green eyes were now focused on the clothes Jo held in her lap. "Jo? What is it?" Natalie questioned, not sure she was going to like the answer.

"She said it would be her."

Jo's voice was low and the red-head wasn't sure she'd heard right. "What was that?" Natalie asked, as she sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"She said it would be _her_ ," Jo repeated. "Blair was there in the office, Nat," Jo went on. "Without even looking…I knew she was there the minute I walked into Ames' office," The brunette closed her eyes, inhaled and remembered. "Aviance," Opening her eyes, Jo looked at her friend, a wistful kind of expression on her face. "No one smells like Blair."

With the level of emotion in her voice, Nat knew Jo was willing her to understand. But, the younger girl also knew how much Jo had been hurt by their one-time roommate. She was about to point that fact out when Jo went on.

"I didn't look at her but, I could feel her watching me the whole time. And when Blair spoke? The sensation I felt? It took all I had not to look at her...to talk to her...to scream at her..." Jo sighed. "To _go_ to her," she said softly.

Natalie saw the pain and the unshed tears that had formed in her friend's eyes and she started to get angry again. "You can't be serious?" she demanded, an accusing tone to her voice. "After what she..."

"I know!" Jo cut her off, her own anger flaring. "I didn't give in, okay?" she said testily in explanation, then calmed at the accepting look on her friend's face. "I didn't even _look_ at her. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking she had that kind of control over me. I told David I wasn't interested and headed for the door," Jo said firmly but, shook her head. She explained that just as she got her hand on the knob, David commented how, ' _With a well placed word'_ he could get Jo back on the force.

"He didn't?" Natalie exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Jo smirked as she related how she had let David know, exactly, how much she didn't need his help and, what he could do with his offer. "I gotta tell ya, Nat….it felt damn good," the brunette finished with a satisfied smile.

Natalie let out a hard laugh. "I bet it did! I would have loved to see his face," she said smiling. "But…." Nat's smile faded. "Then how..?"

Jo let out a deep sigh before telling Nat everything that happened; from the shooting to the argument with Rachel over who had jurisdiction, the FBI or NYPD.

"Agent Finley, huh?" Nat in broke in with a knowing grin and a wiggle of her brow.

"Yea, Nat," Jo said rolling her eyes. "And I was reminded as to _why_ she and I didn't work," she said with emphasis. The brunette shook her head at her friend's ' _Whatever'_ response and went on. She said that Ames, Rachel and David went to have a private talk and, while they were at it, Casey had stitched up her side. Although, she did leave out Blair's attempt to help. Jo talked of the agreement reached between Ames, Warner and Rachel, and how David still wanted her to guard Blair and how conflicted she felt. "And then...he showed up. Justin Cooper Worthington,"

Nat listened to her friend, noting Jo's assorted expressions as she talked. Natalie had liked Rachel, but, she also knew, deep down, that she and Jo would never have worked. ' _They're too much alike'_ the red-head had figured. Casey, though, was a different story. Natalie believed the M.E. would be a good match for her friend, _**if**_ Jo would just give her a chance. But, it was Jo's disdainful tone and body language when she mentioned Blair's husband that got the journalist thinking. It was the same attitude that Jo had shown for the guys Blair had dated when they were younger, and she called Jo on it. Why should Jo care?

"Ya don't understand, Nat. The guy had this look on his face when he walked into the squad room. Like...he was disappointed that Blair was okay. Then, besides that...the guy doesn't even cancel his business trip to stay with her. I mean...come on! His wife was just shot at," she added angrily. Seeing the doubtful expression on Natalie's face, Jo calmed and shook her head. "I know...I know how it sounds. It's just...I-I got a bad feeling about him, Nat," The brunette sighed again. "Ya know, despite what I just said, a part of me told me to run. To just get outta there."

"Yea? So why didn't you?" Nat asked, accusation in her tone. She felt the _last_ thing Jo needed right now, was to get involved with the Warner's.

Jo leveled her gaze on her roommate. "Wellll...that's partly _your_ fault!" she said accusingly.?!"

"My fault?!" Nat exclaimed wide-eyed. "How is it _my_ fault?" she asked angrily, annoyed that the brunette would try to put the blame on her.

"Hmmmm….let me think," Jo replied sarcastically while tapping a finger to her chin. "Oh yeah…who was it that came up with ' _Super Jo_ '?" she asked glowering at her roommate. "It sure as hell wasn't me."

"Oh…yea…that," Natalie muttered meekly, cringing slightly at the hard gaze of her friend. The red-head remembered how Jo had really reamed her when Nat's story came out. ' _What were ya thinkin Nat?! What if I'd still been undercover? Ya have any idea what coulda happened?'_ Natalie shivered at the memory of how she'd ' _lost her lunch'_ when she realized the level of danger the article could have put Jo in.

Jo had just been some nameless cop when she'd taken a bullet for that dignitary. Natalie, though, had let it slip that she knew Jo and her editor had pushed – no – demanded – an 'in depth' article about the police officer. Fortunately, Jo's undercover assignment infiltrating a violent drug trafficking group, who was known to leave no witnesses, had been resolved just days before the feature came out. The bust had netted well over 10,000 pounds each of cocaine and marijuana, shutting down at least one pipeline into the city.

 _Still…_ Natalie thought. _That_ _was then, this is now,_ She became defensive. "You can't tell me David Warner bought into that 'Super' thing? He's not that gullible," Nat said angrily.

" _He_ may not have…but the _kid_ did," Jo countered just as angry.

Natalie opened her mouth to protest but, stopped, then started again. "Kid? What kid?" she asked confused.

"Bailey," Jo said firmly. "Blair's sister?" she added, questioningly at the still puzzled look on the red-head's face. Jo sighed as she ran her hand over her face. "Tootie told you that Monica had another kid and…you told me?" The look on the brunette's face matched the frustrated impatience of her voice. When she saw the recognition on her roommate's face, Jo went on. "She's read the _stories_ , Nat," her tone was harshly sarcastic, but then it softened. "She's a kid lookin' for someone to protect her sister," Jo looked Natalie in the eye as she spoke. "Now, knowin' David was comin' to see me…'Super Jo'…" her voice became sarcastic again. "Who da ya think she decided was perfect for the job?"

It took, maybe, thirty seconds before the… "Ohhhh…" of understanding was mumbled by the red-head. Jo's exaggerated nod quickly followed. Kids were another one of Jo Polniaczek's weaknesses. The brunette's own rough early years, and the opportunities she was fortunate to receive, were big factors behind her desire to help, not only others, but, specifically kids. That unapologetic drive not only made her a great cop, it was also the reason behind her current suspension. _Not that the bastard didn't deserve the Bronx 'justice' that Jo had given him._ Nat thought. Jo's demeanor though, let Nat know there was more to the Bailey story than Jo was telling her. She took a breath. "Okay, Jo, tell me about it," she said thoughtfully.

Jo smiled at how 'adept' her friend was becoming at reading her moods. _Not quite as good as Mrs. G or Blair was. Blondie sure could…_ Jo stopped herself and mentally shook the thought from her head. She let out a breath, and then told Nat more about her talk with Bailey, and the young girl's remarks about Blair's husband. Jo described how, in one moment, Bailey seemed older than her years and, in the next, just a frightened kid. "So…when she insisted that I _**had to**_ guard Blair…even though I wanted to...I-I couldn't say no," Jo finished with a shrug and an almost helpless expression on her face.

Natalie shook her head. Though Jo had a well-earned ' _Mess with me and I'll kick your ass'_ reputation, those closest to her knew she had a big heart. A frown formed on the red-head's face. _A heart that had once been badly broken by a certain blonde_. Nat thought and, she certainly didn't want to see it happen again. Letting out a heavy sigh, she shook her head. "Okay, Jo. I get it. But...why here? Why not a safe house? And, what about you? I mean… Blair…here…in _your_ apartment?" she questioned, concern evident in her voice.

Jo gave her friend a sincere smile as she stood up. She was grateful, not only for Nat's understanding, but, also her devoted friendship over the past few years. "Here….because the press is camped out at Blair's apartment. As far as a safe house….what could be safer than here? Who would think she'd be here?" she asked giving Nat a meaningful look, to which the red-head nodded, but still looked concerned. "And Nat? This is _our_ apartment," Jo said, stressing the word. "Oh, and don't worry about me…." the brunette added, a smile forming on her face. "Blair's gonna be staying in _your_ half," she said, gesturing towards the red-head with the pile of clothes in her arms, then turned and headed out the door.

"Ohhh…" Nat nodded in agreement, until Jo's words sunk in. "Wait! She's _what_?" she cried shaking her head. Nat jumped up and hurried after the brunette, protesting as she went. " _Ohhh…no_. No..no...no"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been quite a while, and I apologize, but life just got in the way of writing. Hope you haven't given up on me yet. As always I don't own the characters, etc.**

"Blair's gonna be staying in _your_ half," she said, gesturing towards the redhead with the pile of clothes in her arms, then turned and headed out the door.

"Ohhh…" Nat nodded in agreement, until Jo's words sunk in. "Wait! She's _what_?" she cried shaking her head. Nat jumped up and hurried after the brunette, protesting as she went. " _Ohhh…no_. No..no...no"

"You _can't_ be serious?" Nat exclaimed as she grabbed Jo's arm, stopping the brunette before she reached the end of the hallway. "Blair? With _me_? After, what _I_ know? There's no way….she's not..." the redhead stammered.

"Yea...she _is_ ," Jo answered, as she spun around to glare at Nat, cutting her off.

"B-but..."

"But nothing," Jo replied sternly. "Unless….you want to make _other_ living arrangements?" she challenged the other girl angrily. Jo sighed in frustration, her stance softening, at the stunned and slightly hurt expression on her friend's face. She thought Nat understood. "Look, Nat… I'm sorry," Jo apologized. "I thought you..." The brunette stopped and shook her head. "The only other option is for _her_ to stay on _my_ side," she said indicating back the way they'd come. "And I-I'm just not…." Jo shrugged "….to have her that close?… I-I just can't do it," she added, looking a bit lost.

Staring into emerald eyes, Natalie could see a hint of fear and the remnants of pain from a day that seemed so long ago, but that was as fresh as yesterday. She remembered how the events of that day had almost destroyed the tough Bronx woman who stood before her now. _Suck it up Green. Think what this must be doing to_ _ **her**_. The redhead mentally chastised herself. "You're right, Jo," Nat said softly, giving in, though she still wasn't thrilled with the idea of rooming with the heiress again. "Of course...Blair stays with me." A small wave of relief washed over Nat, when Jo gave her a sincere, grateful smile. That relief was short-lived though, however, because when they entered the main room, Nat caught the brunette's reaction to seeing Blair sitting there. She knew then, that she was going to have to 'protect' Jo from Blair.

Jo froze and her breath caught when she saw where Blair was sitting. The blonde sat in Jo's favorite chair, as if the debutante knew it was, legs curled up under her, staring out the window, Jo's jacket wrapped around her like a blanket. It was a vision Jo had imagined a thousand times before as she sat in that same spot but, never believed it would ever happen. The brunette fought the urge to go over to Blair and replace the well-worn leather garment with her own strong arms. The nudge she felt from behind snapped Jo out of her thoughts and she turned to see Nat giving her a warning frown. A slight nod of her head let her roommate know that Jo understood the subtle message. Taking a steadying breath, Jo cleared her throat and moved towards Blair.

The slightly gruff sound, pulled Blair from her thoughts. A small smile touched the blonde's lips as she watched Jo approach her with what appeared to be an armful of clothes. A small zing hit Blair's heart at the warm look that filled green eyes. Her smile faded, though, as the heiress's gaze went past the brunette to see the 'less than pleased' expression on Natalie Green's face. The debutante mentally shook her head. She had no idea what she'd done to her one-time roommate and close friend to warrant the younger woman's harsh attitude towards her. Shifting her gaze back to Jo, Blair's heart sank a bit when she noted that the kindness was gone from the Bronx woman's eyes, replaced again by a distant air.

Jo had mentally chastised herself when Blair broke eye contact with her to look at Nat, who was walking behind her. The shy smile she'd received from the blonde had sent a small thrill through Jo, much like it had when they were younger. But, the brunette had quickly reminded herself that those feelings were in the past and, were not to be indulged in. Choices had been made a long time ago - by both her and Blair - and the heiress's presence in her life now was a job, nothing more. When this was all over, Blair would be out of her life again.

"I've got some stuff for you…a change of clothes and something to sleep in later," Jo said, holding out her arms to Blair.

"Thank you, Jo," Blair answered as she stood up. "That's very nice of you."

"Eh…it's no big deal – just some old sweats of mine. I figured you might want to freshen up and have something clean to put on," Jo explained with a shrug and, what she hoped, sounded like indifference.

"Still…" Blair said timidly, brown eyes meeting green, as she reached for the clothes. The apathy in Jo's voice was hard to miss. When her fingers brushed against the brunette's, Blair couldn't help but wonder if Jo had felt the tingling sensation she had in that instant.

Jo's breath caught at the small jolt that ran up her arms at the blonde's touch, and she couldn't help the slight blush that touched her cheeks. Nat's voice broke the spell, however, when she suggested – a bit harshly – that Blair might want to take off Jo's leather jacket and, give it back before she took the clothes from the brunette.

"Yea…might be a good idea," Jo agreed, pulling her hands back, annoyed by her own reaction to Blair's touch. "Gotta check out the damage to it anyway," she added a touch self-consciously. It hadn't occurred to her when she'd offered the blonde her jacket, but Jo now remembered that there was more than just a bullet hole in it. The Bronx native found the thought of Blair having worn the blood stained garment unsettling. Jo waited, a bit anxiously, for Blair to set the jacket down so she could hand over the clothes again – being careful not to touch the heiress's hands. "So, Nat'll show ya to your room," Jo said brusquely, indicating the other woman's half of the apartment, while she mentally cursed her nerves. "You'll be able to..."

" _I'm not staying with you_?!" Blair cut her off.

Jo blinked at the tone of the blonde's voice. There was a mix of surprise, hurt, and a touch of angry accusation. "No...yes...no..." Jo answered, a little flustered. At the perplexed expression on Blair's face, she paused, let out a breath, and tried again. "Ya see, the spare rooms are on Nat's side of the apartment," she said, hoping it was enough of an explanation. "So, 'technically', you are staying with me. Just not right _with_ me," Jo said using air quotes, a hint of irritation in her voice. That reasoning didn't seem to satisfy the blonde, as there was now a questioning look on her face. "Look, Blair," Jo went on in a bit of a calmer tone. "it's been a pretty stressful day, and I have a feeling when the adrenalin wears off, you're probably just gonna crash. Trust me on that. Besides," continued Jo as she watched Blair's reaction to her words. "I imagine that your parents - especially Monica, are waiting for you to call and let them know that you're okay. I'm also sure you're used to havin privacy now, when ya get ready for bed. Your room has its own bathroom, so if you want to take a shower or a bath..?" she offered as a kind of appeasement. "You should find everything you need there and, if not, Nat can get it for you. Right?" The last word was directed toward her roommate, over her shoulder. Natalie nodded in agreement. "And...if you're hungry? Just help yourself to the fridge, okay?" Jo finished with a small, almost dismissive, smile. She found standing this close to Blair was getting hard and Jo desperately wanted to get away.

Although Jo had a smile on her face, Blair noticed the obvious, restless tension in the brunette. Despite all the things Jo had presented to her, _What I need is you_ was the thought that ran through Blair's head. "Jo, I..." the blonde started, but a quick glance past the brunette showed Natalie watching her with a wary gaze. Unsettled by her former friend's hard stare, Blair turned her eyes back to Jo, and noted the expectant look on her face. It hurt to think that the woman who, at one time, had been her constant companion, was now in a hurry to get away from her. There was so much Blair wanted to say – to ask – Jo, but she knew that now was not the time. Sadly, she wondered if there ever would be a time. Letting out the smallest of sighs, Blair braced herself and nodded. "Okay, Jo. Thanks," she said with an appreciative smile. The relieved smile she got in return only made the hurt sting more, and her smile faded as soon as Jo looked away.

Jo let out the breath she'd been holding. "Great – great," she replied quickly, relief evident in her voice. She knew the blonde, and she knew that Blair had held back whatever else it was she had wanted to say. Whatever the blonde had on her mind, Jo was not ready to deal with it. She turned away and reached for her jacket. "All right then," she said, addressing both women. "I've got some calls I gotta make, so I'll leave you to…" She got no further, as Natalie interrupted her.

"Oh – my - god!" the redhead blurted out, a look of panic on her face. "I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!" Natalie muttered, as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm in so much trouble! He's going to be sooo mad," she went on, pushing her hands up through her hair. "One thing, Green – you had **one** thing you had to remember," her rant continued, with her eyes now on the ceiling, and her hands spread wide.

Jo shot a quick glance at Blair, who appeared even more stunned and confused than Jo did. As _if she'd know!_ Jo mentally chastised herself, and turned her attention back to her friend. "Nat? Nat, what are you talking about?" Jo asked, but got no response as the redhead not only continued to mutter about ' _Forgetting'_ and _'He'll be mad'_ , but also had begun to pace a few steps back and forth. "Natalie!" Jo barked out firmly, the force of her voice stopping her roommate in mid-rant and mid-stride. Jo almost laughed at the stunned expression on the younger woman's face, but, somehow she held it in. " _What_ did you forget? _Who_ will be mad?" she asked instead.

Natalie stared at Jo for a brief moment before throwing her hands up in the air. "Mr Capozzi!" she answered dramatically, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. When Jo just looked at her in utter confusion, Nat continued. "He called earlier, looking for you – obviously. I mean, who else would he be calling for, right? Not me. _Definitely,_ not me. I don't even think he knows who I am. Then again," Nat questioned looking up and tapping at her chin with a finger; a pensive expression on her face. "maybe he does?"

Though amazed at her friend's ability to veer wildly off-topic, even while being in a panicked state, Jo was getting frustrated by Nat's disjointed rambling, and was about to yell at her again, when the redhead abruptly got back on track.

"He must have seen the news. Like _everybody_ else in New York. I mean, it's not every day that there's a shooting in front of a police station, after all. I-I told him you weren't here, and he made me promise to tell you he called as **_soon_** as you got in," Nat said meaningfully, as panic started creeping into her voice again.

Jo frowned and just shrugged. "Yeah…so?" she asked, slightly perplexed.

"So? **_So_**?!" Natalie questioned disbelievingly, her voice rising as fast as her eyebrows, which looked like they might soon disappear into her hairline. "I was supposed to tell you he called the _minute_ you got here!" she said with emphasis. "I totally forgot! It was such a simple thing. Ugh! What do you think he's going to say when he finds out I didn't tell you the _minute_ you walked in? Huh? What do you think?" Natalie had become frantic again. "I can just _imagine_ what he's gonna say," The redhead emphasized the word with a giant roll of her eyes. "I'm so dead," she muttered, as she shook her head.

Jo dropped her jacket and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Nat! Get a grip, will ya?" she said firmly, giving the other woman a slight shake. Jo couldn't help but grin at the half-shocked, half-angry expression on Natalie's face.

"Get a grip? Get – a – grip?!" the redhead fired back, her tone more angry now, than panicked.

"Yea, don't worry," Jo said quickly in an attempt to calm her roommate, who looked like she was going to explode. That was a mistake.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?!" Nat replied, wide-eyed. "You're honestly telling me _not_ to worry? Hello! If he finds out I didn't tell you..." she let the comment fade, then went on in a fearful, hushed tone, almost as if she knew the man could hear her talking about him. "Jo…Mr. Capozzi…he scares me."

Jo tried not to laugh. "Nat, would you relax? It's fine – honest," she said with a confident smile. At the doubtful look she got in return, Jo squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Look, I just got home, right?" she asked, and the redhead answered with a nod and a timid, "More or less." "Okay, and you've just told me about the call, right?" Jo continued, and received another nod. "Well, alright then," Jo responded, giving Nat's shoulders a friendly pat, as she released them. "Then, _you're_ good," she stressed with a smile, as she grabbed her jacket again. "Besides," she said, nudging the younger woman. "He was gonna be my first call anyway. He won't know any different," she said with a wink. Confident that Natalie was reassured, the brunette made her move to go. "Great, so now that that's settled…."

"Uh – Jo?" Natalie cut in, a bit apologetic. "You did get one other phone call."

Jo's shoulders slumped and she let out a small sigh of frustration. "Who? Uncle Sal? I'll call him…"

"It _wasn't_ Sal," Nat broke in again, taking a step towards the brunette and effectively blocking Blair. "It was Lisa," she informed Jo.

"Oh" was Jo's simple response.

Blair had been listening, with interest, to the conversation between her two friends. She wondered who Mr. Capozzi could be, that he caused such fear in her one-time courageous roommate. Blair remembered that in their school days that Natalie could be quite fearless at times; like when she went ahead and published Jo's story on Mr. Gideon, despite Mrs. Garrett's warning not to. _What a mess that turned out to be,_ Blair thought. The blonde also wondered why Rose, Jo's mom, hadn't called. Even if Jo was suspended, Rose had to know that it was Jo's precinct that was the site of the shooting, and it seemed that, she would have at least called to check on her. However, it was when Natalie mentioned this 'Lisa' person, that Blair focused her attention. The way the younger woman said the name, and Jo's reaction to it, piqued the blonde's interest. _Could she be who owns this place? Could she be Jo's love interest?_ The questions immediately popped into Blair's mind and she found it unsettling. If this _Lisa_ was the new woman in Jo's life, Blair needed to know. More specifically, her _ego_ needed to know.

Nat continued on with more information. "Lisa said she needed to talk to you," She gave a furtive glance in Blair's direction. "She said it was biz…" Nat caught herself, "…important."

Jo nodded in understanding. There had been obligations that Jo had blown off today. She was sure that Lisa knew and understood why, but still. "Yea…okay. I'll give her a call. Thanks, Nat," Jo said, before she turned and walked away.

Although Jo had answered her with a smile, Natalie could tell her friend was distracted. Of all the women in Jo's life, Nat really liked Lisa. The 'girl', as Nat referred to the woman only a few years younger than herself, was nice, dedicated, down to earth and - quite pretty. She'd also been a huge help to Jo and, the redhead hoped, something more would come of their current relationship. "She's so right for you," Natalie whispered softly.

Natalie may have had her back to her and spoken quietly, but Blair still heard the comment. Misinterpreting the wishful thought for a spoken truth, and the fact that Jo seemed genuinely upset at having missed the call, Blair felt her heart sink. "Natalie? Would you mind showing me to my room now?"

The 'put out' attitude of the redhead returned at hearing the request, and she rolled her eyes, before she turned to look at her former friend. What Nat saw when she did, had her stance softening. The blonde heiress, whom Nat remembered as proud and 'entitled,' looked self-conscious and tentative. Blair's gaze was lowered, and Nat realized the question wasn't spoken as a demand, but a simple request. As she looked at Blair, Nat began to wonder if she was being unfair to the blonde. Although the redhead wasn't pleased with the current turn of events, from what Jo had said, it had been David Warner's idea to 'hire' the dark haired Detective. Remembering the incident with the IRS when they were still at Eastland Academy, Nat was pretty sure that, even if his daughter had been against the idea, it wouldn't have stopped David from approaching Jo anyway. The man seemed to have no problem using his daughter if it benefited him. _Besides_ , Nat thought, _It wasn't like Blair asked to be shot at._ Natalie reached out and touched the blonde's arm. "Sure Blair. Come on."

Blair was a bit surprised by the change in Natalie's attitude, but she relaxed and smiled back gratefully at the familiar grin on her former roommate's face, and followed the younger woman down the hall.

As they made their way along, Nat commented on how scary it must have been being shot at. Natalie was glad her work as a journalist hadn't put her in that position – yet – and she wasn't so sure that, under the circumstances, she wouldn't have freaked out.

Blair agreed, saying she was surprised that she _hadn't_ freaked out, but that she figured her concern for her little sister's safety was stronger. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Bailey," she said with a slight shudder. "I just thank God that Jo was there," the blonde said sincerely.

Nat nodded in sympathy. It was bad enough when Natalie's father had passed away of natural causes, but she couldn't even imagine losing her sister or mom in such a violent way. Nat said her own thankful prayer along with the one that asked for the 'Big Guy' to look after her roommate. "It's all just so crazy," Nat said as she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sure though, between the FBI and the NYPD, they'll catch the creeps who did it," she added reassuringly. "Well, here we are," the redhead said stopping in front of a door. "This is your room," she offered, as she pushed open the door and let the blonde go in first.

Blair's eyes grew wide as she looked around the oversized room that had vintage feel to it. To her right, centered against the wall, was a queen-sized platform bed in a mahogany finish with matching nightstands. There was a large dresser, in the same finish, situated a few feet to the right of the bed, closer to the interior wall; on which appeared to be a walk in closet. On the wall opposite the bed was a gas fireplace, that's fascia kept with the design of the furniture. There was also, what looked like, a large screen TV above the mantle, but Blair had never seen one like it before. Built-in shelving units on either side of the fireplace completed the look. A comfortable chair, small table, and Torchiere floor lamp with reading light were set near the fireplace, making it very inviting. The outside wall had an almost identical set up as that of the living room, with windows and a sliding glass door. There was a chaise, albeit an antique type, in the left corner, but, instead of a piano on the opposite side, there was an antique writing desk. It was situated so that one who was sitting there could take advantage of the natural light coming through the windows. The walls were painted a camel brown with eggshell colored trim, and the window treatments were an off-white color.

Natalie nudged Blair and pointed towards a door on the right wall, between the bed and the outside wall. "That's the bathroom," she explained as the two moved towards it. Blair was, again, amazed at the spaciousness of the room and smiled at how the theme of the bedroom continued into the bath, with the cabinets and fixtures having the 'old' look to them. The walk-in shower had subway tiling, with retro looking faucets. Although the large, Jacuzzi style tub wasn't exactly in keeping with the _motif_ of the rest of the room, Blair felt its location against the outside wall, next to a large window that afforded an amazing view, offset that shortcoming.

"Like Jo said," Natalie's voice pulled the blonde from her thoughts. "You should find everything you need in the cabinet there," she said kindly, pointing to the unit on her right. Nat then gave Blair a small smile and told her she'd be going, before she turned and headed back into the bedroom.

Blair followed close behind. "Nat?" she called out and waited for her to turn around before continuing. "Thanks," she said with a smile. "This room, it's…" Blair muttered as she looked around, admiration in her voice.

"It's pretty awesome, I know," Nat interjected with a smile. "Tootie – excuse me – _Dorothy.._ ," she exaggerated the name. "Likes it too," she added with a smile bigger than before.

"Tootie?" Blair asked. As far as the blonde knew, the youngest of the group of four friends hadn't spoken to Jo since…

"Yea…well," Nat continued a bit sedated now. "Jo knows, with our schedules, how little time Tootie and I get to spend time together, so when she's in town, Tootie stays here" Nat explained, then paused at the surprised expression on Blair's face. "Jo just kinda makes herself…scarce," Nat offered, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. _It's not supposed to be like this. We should all be able to hang out together. If you just hadn't screwed things up._ The redhead thought bitterly, but held that to herself. "Anyway," Nat went on, with the slightest shake of her head. "Jo's the one you should thank for the room."

Blair hadn't missed the change in Natalie's demeanor or voice that the subject of Dorothy Ramsey brought up. "Nat, I'm sorry, but…" she started, but stopped herself at the scowl on the other girl's face. The blonde didn't know why she felt the need to apologize; it was obvious Nat didn't want to hear it. Blair didn't understand, as far as she was concerned, she'd done nothing wrong. She hadn't caused the rift between the four, formerly close, friends. Blair didn't want to fight. She missed Natalie and wanted to try and repair their friendship. "Yes. You're right, of course." she agreed, nodding. "I'll definitely make sure to thank Jo," Blair said with an apologetic tone. "Still, thank _you_ for giving me the 'tour,' " she added with a small smile.

As she noted the sincerity in Blair's voice, the contriteness in her body language, and over-all remorseful attitude, Nat started to let go of her irritation with the blonde. Nat rolled her eyes. "Ohhh….you're welcome, Blair," she answered a bit sarcastically. Then she added, with a genuine smile on her face. "Really, if you do need anything, let me know. Okay?"

Blair let out the breath she'd been holding and nodded. "Okay," she answered, returning the smile. Once Natalie left, Blair sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room again. Blair couldn't believe that Jo was living the life that she had once hoped to share with the brunette, while Blair was living the life her father had wanted for her. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. _If only she hadn't left me._ She thought sadly.

Jo felt slightly relieved after her phone call with Mr. Capozzi – Uncle Gino, as he insisted Jo call him. Although David Warner had come looking for Jo's help to protect his daughter after the threats he received, the determined, unapologetic detective had made enemies of her own, and it had made Jo wonder if she was actually the intended target that day- and not the Warners as they all had thought. In fact, one person in particular stood out in Jo's mind – Franklin Reynolds. He was the reason behind her suspension, and had motive to seek revenge on the independent detective.

When the wealthy man had been arrested and Jo - in the words of his lawyer - 'Caused Mr. Reynolds great bodily harm,' Reynolds had vowed vengeance on the detective. "You have no idea who you've messed with!" Reynolds had seethed at the time.

The brunette knew that 'tuning up' the guy had been wrong, - that it could be the end of her career - but, after what he'd done to those innocent, young girls, Jo found it hard to regret what she did. In fact, she felt justified in her actions. Her brow furrowed in anger. _No, he deserved a hell of a lot more than what I gave him,_ Jo thought as she remembered the atrocities his victims had endured, just so the piece of shit could feel like a man. If Jo had followed the 'Bronx code' that she lived by growing up - where the punishment fit the crime – they'd have found the scumbag at the bottom of the river - if they had found him at all. Jo kinda smiled a little at the thought of them finding Reynolds wearing cement shoes after draggin' the Jersey River. Jo sighed. Maybe the guys at the precinct were right – she let her heart overrule her head when kids were the victims. The 'old timers' in the precinct told Jo that she cared too much. That she shouldn't let her cases get to her, but Jo didn't know any other way. Who else was going to stand up for them? She was determined to do it, and damn the consequences.

Jo sighed as she ran a hand over her face. She knew that she was crucial to the DA's case, since most of Reynolds' victims wouldn't – or couldn't – testify against him, and Jo was also sure that Frank Reynolds was well aware of that fact, too. Without Jo's testimony to corroborate the witness statements, the case would be blown, and he'd be a free man. That's why, with his threats and her suspension, she had to be sure that today's shooting hadn't been about her. Jo shook her head as in her mind, she swore at the lenient judicial system that allowed a judge to grant Reynolds a makeable bail. Jo was there the day the judge set Reynolds' bail and was stunned when the DA didn't argue for a higher sum. What really got to Jo, was when Reynolds turned and stared at her with a smug smile on his face. It took everything Jo had not to reach out and 'pop' the SOB in the jaw…again.

Once she had convinced him she was okay, Uncle Gino had told Jo that he was unaware of any 'contracts' out on her. He promised her, that he'd look into the situation and get back to her as soon as he could. Jo shook her head. She'd rather handle the whole thing herself, but Gino Capozzi had connections. If there was a 'hit' out on her, he would find out, and the older man would **not** be pleased. Anyone who _knew_ Gino, knew that Detective Jo Polniaczek was important to the man, and, although he couldn't protect while she was on duty, she was 'off-limits' outside of the job. Jo let out a heavy sigh. She only hoped that Gino would turn over those responsible if, or when, he found out whom they were, and not exact his own 'justice' on them.

Jo then called her Uncle Sal to let him know that she was okay, and to fill him in on her situation with the David Warner and his daughter. To say her uncle wasn't thrilled was an understatement. Sal's feelings were more than evident in his voice when he questioned, not only her physical well-being, but her decision making as well.

"Are ya sure you're okay, honey? What were ya thinkin, agreeing to that?" Sal asked, annoyed by what his niece had gotten herself in to.

"Yea, I'm fine," Jo replied, a bit short. She felt it best not to mention being grazed by a bullet. "I _agreed to it_ , cuz it's _my_ job, Uncle Sal," she added defensively.

"I get that, Jo. I'm not questioning it being _your_ job," her uncle answered, just as short. Unlike her parents, once Jo had explained her reasons for becoming a cop, Sal Largo had fully supported his niece. "What I'm questioning is - _who_ you're doing it for," he said sharply. When Jo didn't respond, Sal took a deep, calming breath and then went on. "Look, honey, all I'm sayin is after all that happened – all that you went through – do ya think it's a good idea working _this_ job?' His tone had changed from one of anger to that of concern.

Jo sighed and ran a hand over her face. She was well aware of her uncle's unease when it came to the Warners. "I know, Uncle Sal," she answered, a little tiredly. "Nat's already talked to me about it."

Sal smiled slightly. "Nat's a good friend, Jo. I'm sure she's just as worried about you as I am," he offered. Sal Largo would be forever grateful to the young woman who thought to call him ten years ago, rather than his sister-in-law. He doubted Rose Polniaczek could have handled the shape that he found his niece in. Jo, who'd always been a strong, tough girl, had been in her fair share of scrapes and fights when she'd been with the Young Diablos street gang. For sure, she'd gotten injured back then, but Jo had always managed to come out, for the most part, all right. So, Sal wasn't at all prepared to see her lying in a hospital bed, badly bruised and broken. It had affected him deeply. "I'm guessing Nat had a lot to say on the subject," The statement was voiced more as a question.

"Heh, yea, ya could say that," Jo said with a short laugh. "She pretty much said the same things I'm sure you're thinking," Jo added, having a pretty good idea of the thoughts running through the mind of the man who was more of a father to her, than an uncle. More specifically, she knew his thoughts on Blair Warner. "Look, Uncle Sal, I get why you're worried," Jo said with a slight sigh. "Hell, I'm worried," she admitted softly, before telling him that she'd originally turned David Warner down… until the shooting happened. "Ya gotta understand, Uncle Sal – it's Blair. I-I can't just…I _gotta_ do this," she said in a voice that almost begged for him to understand.

After a moment, Sal let out a heavy sigh. He knew there was no use trying to change Jo's mind. His niece had been – and was most likely still – deeply in love with the blonde debutante - despite Jo's denials. So, even though they were over, Jo would do whatever she could to protect the heiress. Just like she would for anyone she loved. "Okay, Jo," Sal said quietly. "But, just remember, if you need anything – anything at all – you call me. Okay?" he said firmly.

Jo smiled at hearing the love in her uncle's voice, and was relieved to know that, despite her decision to help Blair, he would still stand by her. "Yea, Uncle Sal, I will. Thanks. Love you," she said softly.

"Love ya too, honey," Sal answered, as he sent up a silent prayer for his niece's safety and then hung up.

Jo took a deep breath as she listened to the ringing on the other end of the line. She'd left this call for last, and was feeling unusually anxious about it. When the line was picked up, she let out the breath she'd been holding, and responded softly. "Hey, Lisa, it's me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apologies that it took so long for me to update. I have not given up on my story. It's just that life has happened and cut in to my writing time**. **I do not own these characters, though sometimes I wish I did.**

 **Chap 8**

After Natalie left the room, Blair remained sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. After a while, she walked over to the sliding glass door, opened it, and stepped out onto the roof top deck. As she looked out over the city, Blair wrapped her arms around herself, more from the sadness she felt, than the chill in the air. "Oh, Jo – what happened to us?" she muttered sadly, shaking her head, as thoughts of what 'should have been' ran through her mind.

After a few moments, Blair wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes, and went back inside. She walked over to the bed, and, with just the slightest hesitation, grabbed the sweats Jo had given her, then headed into the bathroom. As she looked through the cabinets, Blair found - amazingly - every bath product she had in her own cupboards at home. Right down to the lotion she used after showering. Granted, they were all the same items Blair had used back when the _Four Musketeers_ roomed together; if it wasn't broke, she wasn't going to fix it. Even so, Blair still choked up when she realized Jo had actually stocked the spare bath with items that she would use. Blair thought back to how the brunette used to tease her. _'You're the only person I know that uses all that fancy stuff, blondie'._ The memory, coupled with the fact that Jo remembered exactly what she used, had Blair, once again, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Blair asked herself, as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and then started to get undressed.

"Jo?! Are you okay?" the woman asked excitedly when she heard the brunette's voice; not even attempting to hide her anxiousness. "Be honest now."

The obvious concern Jo heard brought a soft smile to her lips. "Yea, I'm fine, Lisa," she answered. "I just got...nicked...a bit," Jo added, trying to sound nonchalant, but her tone and vague answer earned her a skeptical, "Mmm-hmm."

"That means stitches in 'Jo-speak'," Lisa said accusingly, before her tone softened. "How many?" she asked gently.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Jo rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand as she paused slightly. "Ehh..it was only a few, maybe six or so," she finally admitted. "Look, Lisa," she went on, before the other woman could comment. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't there today," she offered, remorse evident in her voice. Jo was sure she heard a sigh on the other end.

"It's okay, Jo. I understand," Lisa answered, attempting to sound light.

"No, it's not okay," Jo responded, a bit harsher than she'd intended. She'd heard the disappointment in the other woman's tone, and became angry with herself for having allowed the Warners to interfere in her life.

"You put in a lot of time and effort for that meeting," she went on, her voice more tempered than before. "I feel really terrible," Jo added sincerely.

Lisa couldn't help but smile a bit at Jo's tone. She knew that the brunette was a stickler for keeping to her commitments, and Lisa could picture Jo mentally berating herself for having ditched the meeting without giving her any kind of a 'heads up'. "Well, good," Lisa replied. "That means you owe me then, doesn't it?" she asked a bit playfully.

Jo couldn't help but smile herself. "Yea, I guess it does," she agreed. "And, I bet it's really gonna cost me, isn't it?" Jo asked gruffly, but there was a lightness to her tone as well.

"Oh yea...big time," Lisa answered in mock seriousness, before she began to laugh lightly, which caused Jo to laugh in return. Lisa sighed lightly. She loved the sound of the brunette's laugh, and, in her mind, it didn't happen often enough.

At the brief lull in the conversation, Jo felt the mood between them shift, and it caused a slight blush to run up her neck. Jo self-consciously cleared her throat before going on. "So Lisa, if we could reschedule – I'd really appreciate it?" Jo asked, stumbling a bit over her words.

"Sure Jo," Lisa answered, after a small hesitation. "I guess I could see what I can do for tomorrow."

Jo winced a bit at the disappointment she heard over the line. "Yea, uhm...that's not gonna work either," she replied.

Lisa did not miss the guilty tone in Jo's voice. "She's there – isn't she? Blair Worthington?"

Jo immediately became defensive at the hint of accusation in Lisa's tone. "What if she is?" she fired back in a challenging tone.

The harshness in Jo's tone made Lisa quiet for a moment. "Then it's your business," she finally answered in a controlled voice. "I'll see what I can do about re-scheduling the meeting."

Jo let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her free hand across her forehead. "Lisa, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have bitten your head off. You already know the day I've had, plus people were questioning my actions and decisions the whole time," Jo offered in explanation.

The regret was obvious in Jo's voice and Lisa had a feeling that more was going on than Jo was telling her. "Okay, Jo," she said softly. "You tell me when a good time is then."

With a small smile on her face, Jo shook her head at the caring tone now directed her way. "To be honest, I don't know yet when that might be. I've – I've taken on the job of Blair's bodyguard," she admitted. "I'm not sure right now how long it'll be for." Jo was anxious at the silence that followed her confession.

"Oh, I see, "Lisa said a bit haltingly. "Alright then," she went on. "When you figure out when you have the time, you let me know. Okay?"

Jo sighed. Other than acceptance, there was no undertone in Lisa's request. Jo could visualize the other woman in her head; she knew there would be an understanding look on the shorthaired blonde's face. The image reminded Jo think of a recent conversation she'd had with Natalie, where her friend tried to convince the Bronx native to give Lisa a chance. Jo knew that she was being foolish. Lisa _would_ be good for her, but Jo just couldn't seem to let herself go - to move on from the past. In that instant, another woman's image filled her mind; a certain long-haired blonde that Jo just couldn't seem to escape.

"Jo?"

Jo shook her head. "Yea - sorry, Lisa. Okay, I will. Thanks," she said sincerely. Lisa responded with a hesitant, _'No problem'_ and a quick _'Goodbye'_ before hanging up with Jo. Sighing heavily, the brunette fell back onto her bed. _What the hell am I doing?_ she asked herself, as she stared up at the ceiling.

Blair shook the excess water from her hair before she stepped out of the shower and reached for one of the thick, luxurious towels she'd already set aside. After carefully blotting her blonde locks dry, Blair used the towel to dry herself off, and then slipped into the clothes she'd gotten from Jo. She combed – then fluffed – her still-damp hair. When she was done, the heiress checked out her reflection in the mirror and started to smile. _Just some old sweats my ass!_ Blair thought to herself. First, the outfit was definitely _not_ the brunette's style, and secondly, they fit her own curves way too well for them ever to have been Jo's. Blair chose to ignore the possibility that the clothes belonged to the owner of the apartment, and most likely, the woman Jo was seeing.

After closing her eyes and, literally, shaking off any thoughts of the clothes' owner, she looked at her reflection once more. Satisfied with how she looked, Blair went out to the bedroom, and climbed up on the bed. Blair checked the clock on the night table before she reached for the phone. Although she hadn't taken quite as long in the shower as she would have had she taken a bath, Blair felt sure her parents would be at David's place by now. As she waited for her call to be answered, Blair made herself comfortable by snuggling into the pillows on the bed.

"Mother?" Blair asked confused, when Monica picked up the phone. "Why are you?...I see...Yes - yes, I'm okay," she replied easily - rolling her eyes slightly - to the question posed. "In fact, I'm better than ok," Blair added as a smile started to form on her face.

As Jo lay on her bed, she wondered how the hell she'd let herself get wrapped up – again – in the _drama_ that was Blair Warner. The brunette had a bad feeling that she was going to regret having agreed to the whole thing, even more than she already did. When Jo reached up to cover her face with her hands, images of the day's events filled her head. Using a technique she'd learned in a class offered by the FBI, Jo kept her eyes closed, dropped her hands to her sides, then took a deep relaxing breath and slowly let it out. Once relaxed, she let her mind focus on what had happened outside the precinct.

Jo 'saw' Karen and Tori, the girls from Records off to the side as she and Rafe walked out of the building. The two limos were parked at the curb; one driver was outside of the car, while the other wasn't. _Must be why Monica's driver was hit_ , Jo thought. As she continued through the scene, she could now see the perp's car parked down the street, but Jo still couldn't make out its occupants. What Jo now remembered was that, even though she and Rafe were out in the open, the car didn't make its move until _after_ the Warners had exited the building. David had gone to stand by Monica near her car; with Steve following him, but Blair was met half-way by Bailey. Jo's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, as the realization hit her. _**She** was out in the open! They weren't aiming for me __**or**_ _David. Blair was the target all along!_ "Shit!" Jo said out loud. If she was right, and Jo had a sinking feeling she was, this revelation would complicate things. In Jo's mind it meant one of two things; either whoever had threatened David was willing to hurt him anyway possible, even by going after his family, or – what Jo thought was more likely - Blair was a target all on her own. "Shit!" the brunette muttered again.

"Better than okay? Where _exactly_ has Jo hidden you away to, darling?" Monica asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice; though her curiosity was piqued. It had been much too long since she'd heard such brightness in her daughter's voice but, she also didn't want to see Blair hurt. Before Blair could answer, David motioned that he was joining the call on another line. "Hold on a moment, Blair. You're father is picking up as well."

"Blair? How are you pumpkin? Are you all right? Is Jo taking care of you?" David asked rapidly. The brunette hadn't said, and David didn't like not knowing, where Jo had taken Blair.

Blair couldn't help but smile at the nickname her father had used for her and the concerned tone in his voice. These were the things that comforted her when she was little and helped her know that her father was there to protect her. "Yes, daddy, I'm okay. Actually, as I just told mother, I'm better than okay," she answered brightly.

"Is that right?" David asked, with more than a hint of displeasure in his tone. Although he was grateful that Jo had agreed to protect his precious daughter, David was still suspect of the brunette's sudden change of heart. Jo's 'dismissal' of him, still irritated the wealthy man. "Perhaps _now_ , you can tell us where you are?"

Blair bristled a bit at her father's tone. True, she hadn't protested too hard, but it had been _**his**_ idea to approach Jo to protect her. For him to now adopt an _attitude_ about Jo - after she put her life on the line - annoyed Blair and she felt it only right to defend the Bronx native. "Yes, that's right," she responded curtly. "I'm more than okay. As to _where_ I am? I think you'll be quite surprised to find out _where_ that is," she added a bit smugly.

"Where _is_ that, Blair? I for one, am just _dy-ing_ to know," Monica spoke up quickly, as she saw and heard the tension in both her ex-husband's posture and her daughter's voice. She hoped to diffuse the situation.

Understanding what Monica was doing, Blair closed her eyes and sighed softly. _Ok, mother,_ _s_ he thought as she took a calming breath before opening her eyes. As she glanced around the room, Blair started to smile. "Right now, I'm sitting on a very comfortable bed, in the most spacious bedroom I've ever seen," she said a bit wistfully.

"Bedroom?!" David and Monica asked in unison.

"Yes," Blair went on, amused by their dual – yet entirely different toned – responses. "Well…it's more like a master bedroom," She hesitated just a few seconds for effect, then added. "Even though it's only a guestroom," Blair smiled at the imagined expressions on her parents' faces.

"And, just where - _exactly_ \- is this bedroom located?" David asked tightly, as his grip on the phone increased.

"What?" Blair asked sweetly. "Haven't I said?" she added innocently.

" **No** – you didn't," David replied tightly.

Monica heard the lilt in her in her daughter's voice, and thought it likely Blair might be purposely antagonizing her father. From the shade of red his face had become, it seemed to be working.

"Oh, well…Jo's brought me to the penthouse of the Y&D building, daddy," Blair explained almost nonchalantly, but with a biting tone.

Stunned by his daughter's revelation, and completely missing the inflection in her voice, David's voice faltered. "The Y&D p-pent..?"

"Penthouse, dear," Monica supplied, amused, not only by Blair's tone, but by how the color had drained from her ex-husband's face. "It seems Jo certainly has – **moved** **up** – in the world, hasn't she?" she added, emphasizing the words. Monica had to admit, she was impressed. An uneasy thought flashed through her head Monica's head as she remembered what she'd heard about Y &D. "I've heard it's one of the most secure buildings in the city," she offered.

"One of the most secure?!" David asked incredulously, as he found his voice again. "That's putting it mildly! People who work for other companies in the building have restricted access, and no _one_ outside of Y &D employees can get to the corporate officers without clearance _and_ a security escort,"he stated with admiration.

"My-my, that is impressive," Monica replied, nodding her head. "Makes you wonder just _who_ Jo knows for her to get you into the penthouse, Blair," she added, giving voice to the earlier thought that had crossed her mind. Monica may act like the 'airy' socialite, but she was more informed than she let on. She'd heard the rumors that the person behind the growing company might be a woman, and, if Jo knew them well enough to have access to the penthouse, then Monica hoped both David and, especially Blair, realized that the Police Detective wasn't the same girl they knew ten years ago.

Both David and Blair were quiet - lost in their own thoughts. David wondered how he hadn't known about Jo's connection to the owner of Y&D. He'd heard rumors about the mysterious owner, even before Blair had broached the subject of it possibly being a woman; he had brushed that idea aside then. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, since he had no idea _who_ it was. It was clear that whoever it was, they wanted their identity to remain a secret. All David knew, was that Angelo – Gino - Capozzi was the face of the company and, if Jo did have ties to the company, it would explain why the Bronx native had no need for her job as a cop or anything else David could offer.

For her part, Blair, had begun to pick listlessly at the bedspread on which she sat. Unfortunately, her mother had brought up what she had been trying hard to ignore. The revelation that Jo didn't need to work, and the fact that the brunette had relegated Blair to the opposite side of the luxury apartment, were reminder enough for the blonde that the Bronx girl had not only 'moved up', but also _moved on_ with her life.

Monica heard the sad sigh that Blair had let out but, glancing in David's direction, she knew he hadn't. At that moment, Bailey came bounding into the room, followed by David's assistant.

"Is that Blair?" Bailey asked excitedly. "Can I talk to her? Please?"

Monica's eyes were still on David and she noted that despite his interest in Blair's current location, he had already 'disengaged' from the conversation and was focused on his assistant.

"Of course, dear," Monica answered, smiling at her daughter. "Blair? Bailey is very anxious to talk to you," she said lightly, before she handed the phone to the younger girl. Monica couldn't help but smile at the way Bailey cheerfully greeted her big sister, before firing off questions to Blair one after the other, without pausing to give the older girl a chance to respond. Monica shook her head slightly, a bemused grin on her face, when Bailey suddenly stopped her interrogation, and stood with a small penitent look on her face. She knew Blair must have chastised her sister for going on without taking a breath. Monica loved her daughters more than anything,but she wasn't always the best parental figure for them and, although she'd done better with Bailey, even she could admit that sometimes Blair acted more like a mother to the young girl than she did.

Monica looked over and noticed that David was about to hang up with Blair to deal with whatever 'crisis' had come up. Before he could do so, she motioned for him to give her the line. She knew that Blair was fairly open with her sister and, with all the questions Bailey had asked, Monica hoped to glean more information by 'eavesdropping' on their conversation.

Meanwhile, Jo had risen from her bed and begun to pace as she, once again, ran the events leading up to the shooting through her mind. Jo was now sure that she'd never been the intended target. She'd been suspended for a while now, and there was no way anyone could have known she'd be at the precinct that day. No, it definitely was the Warners the shooters were after. The question was, whether the same person was targeting both David and Blair or, was someone else after Blair? Jo considered calling Rachel or Rafe with her theory but, but she was sure they would both say that's all she had - a theory. She needed more information – proof – to back up her conclusion. In their line of work, evidence was key, not only to be able to get an arrest but, also for a conviction. Finding out if David had enemies wouldn't be hard. She imagined that the FBI already had a list of people who had a beef with the CEO and would have motive to go after him. The hard part, Jo believed, would be narrowing down the list to those suspects who would actually try to physically harm David or his family. With the 'connections' Jo had, she might be able to help the feds with that but, she was told to stay out of it. _No,_ she thought. _I need to figure out if Blair has_ _her own_ _enemies._ Jo stopped her pacing. The thought of someone actually targeting Blair - of trying to hurt or kill the blonde – sent a terrible chill down her spine.

After a moment, Jo shook herself to throw off the feeling. She needed more information. The brunette had purposely kept herself 'out of the loop' as much as she could regarding Blair's life, in the hopes it would make it easier to move on with her own life. Sadly, it hadn't. Jo let out a sigh as she thought about her next move and what that could bring. She could already hear Natalie's voice in her head. _'_ _The_ _F_ _ates..._ _the Fates,_ _Jo, they got it in for you'_


End file.
